


The Evil Mirror

by KBF_aka_Gecko



Series: The trilogy of KBF Ismelda and related fanfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, HPHM, Ismelda, Tulip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBF_aka_Gecko/pseuds/KBF_aka_Gecko
Summary: THE EVIL MIRROR - a Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery fanfiction novel. Originally wroten for the HPHM discord channel.Genre: Romance/AdventureThis fanfiction was written in order to expand the main storyline of the game “Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery”. All the characters were taken from the HP or HPHM world.The fanfiction should not be considered canon, just like the whole HPHM game, but rather a different story inspired by events of HPHM, and HP.Timeline is the beginning of Year 6 in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (late 80's)This is a direct sequel to my first fanfic “Ismelda’s Secret” and it’s a second work in my HPHM fanfic trilogy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Getting started
> 
> This fanfiction was written in order to expand the main storyline of the game “Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery”. All the characters were taken from the HP or HPHM world.  
The fanfiction should not be considered canon, just like the whole HPHM game, but rather a different story inspired by events of HPHM, and HP.  
All of the events published in this fanfiction should not be used, or reproduced without my knowledge. Always inform me if you want to re-use this fanfic any way (inspiration/post/print etc.). This fanfiction was created by a fan, for fans, and should not be sold in any way.  
If you are reading this fanfic, you are probably familiar with the events of HP and HPHM, as for July 2019.
> 
> Trivia
> 
> “MC” stands for “Main Character”, and is analogic to the main character of the game Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, often referred to in other media as “Jacob’s sibling”. I purposely left it that way, so every reader, can put their own character into the story. I also haven’t used the gender forms, so the fanfic can be enjoyed either by male or female reader.
> 
> Song list
> 
> Songs I used as a musical background for the story at some parts, just like I did in the previous fanfic. If you wish to listen to them, look for the * in text.  
Chapter Three: Terence Trent D’arby – Sign Your Name  
Chapter Five: Chris Isaak – Wicked Game  
Epilogue: Electric Light Orchestra – Last Train to London; The Police – Every Breath You Take
> 
> Credits
> 
> Author: KBF (aka Gecko) April-July 2019   
I'll appreciate any feedback from you ! I hope you had fun reading this story, as much as I had writing this. Hope to see you soon in my another fanfic/novel !  
Special thanks to: J.K. Rowling, for creating the Harry Potter books, and world; Jam City for creating the game Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery; BearTheCaptain for inspiring me into writing this fanfic; and all the readers, who enjoyed it, and shared their opinions with me.

MC was looking at the sea, feeling the warm breeze, and sun beams at the face. The summer break was almost over, but the few days spent with Ismelda, covered up all the tough stuff MC has been through at year 5. At last the portrait curse has been broken, and MC could use some relax, with beloved person.

Barnaby is a real friend, MC thought. He convinced his parents, to let them stay in their summer house near Brighton. It was quite small, but equipped enough to spend a few days there. The beds were close enough, so MC could hold Ismelda's hand during the sleep. Mornings were always fun, having breakfast together at the porch, then putting on swimsuits, and having fun at the beach. Evenings spend nearby the fireplace, with mugs of hot drinks, and dreaming about the future ...   
Ismelda has learnt how to trust MC. She has uncovered even more secrets, and started to feel safe in MC's arms. Her everyday facade was nowhere to be seen, while being close to MC, although a few times, she was really tempted to cast a curse on some random muggles sunbathing nearby their summer house. Even though she still liked her hairstyle, she sometimes let MC uncover her face fully, while they were kissing. Her eyes were shining like the newborn stars, when she was looking at MC ...

Unfortunately it was the last day of the summer break. MC stood up earlier, and took a look at the sea, before making the breakfast. Ismelda was much better at cooking than MC, but simple full English breakfast wasn't an impossible job to do. MC took a deep breath, and went back inside, heading for the kitchen. After a few minutes bacon was sizzling, mushrooms and eggs were frying, while MC was preparing the rest. Remembering to give Ismelda an extra black pudding, MC set up the toaster, and began to boil the water for the tea. Suddenly Ismelda appeared, dressed in her sleepwear. She was freshly awake, but with a smile present on her face. She approached MC, and gave a small kiss in a cheek.

\- Hello darling ...  
\- Hey honey. Just a minute, and everything will be ready.  
\- Great. I'm starving ... But at the same time, I think I need to take a quick shower. I'm still in the middle of the dream.  
\- Was it a dream about me ?  
\- You wish !

They both laughed. MC knew right away that she was dreaming about something connected to them.

\- Yeah, I should have known ... It was probably Barnaby ! Since we are at his parents house... I still remember how you tried to pick on him ...  
\- Oh cut it off ! You know well, that I'm dreaming only about you darling ...

Ismelda has threw her arms around MC's neck, and shared a long kiss between them. MC didn’t wanted to stop it, so reached quickly to the stove, and turned it off, to avoid burning the breakfast. After a minute, MC ends the kiss, and looks at Ismelda.

\- What’s the matter darling ? Don’t you like it ?  
\- I like it ... But what about the breakfast ...  
\- I guess we will have to eat the cold food ...

Ismelda sat on the countertop, and kissed MC again. The emotions won. Again.

After some time MC and Ismelda found their selves lying on the bed together. It was almost noon, but the couple seemed to not care about it, and enjoy their last summer day fully.

\- Did I ever told you, that I love you ?  
\- Like ... a hundred times by now ?

They both laughed again. Ismelda was getting really hungry, so she reached to the side, grabbed a chocolate box, and put it at MC's belly. After that she lied down, with her black hair all around the cushion.

\- Feed me ...  
\- Hey, hold on. What with the breakfast I made ?  
\- I'll eat it too, don’t worry ...  
\- Okay but ... It's not good to eat sweets first ...  
\- Screw it ! It's our last day - and I'm going to spend it to the extent possible ! Besides ... We are still young. You will have enough time to teach me manners !

The duo laughed again. MC gave up, and began to fed Ismelda with chocolates. MC looked at the window, and began thinking about Hogwarts ... Tomorrow at this time, they will be at school again, with their friends ...

At the same time Tulip was sitting alone at her room, looking at the window. The surroundings of her family house was beautiful (if you want the better description just look at the Windows XP stock wallpaper). She spend her summer break alone, but thinking everyday about just one person. About MC.  
Since her first day at Hogwarts, Tulip thought about lots of things. She was interested in some boys, and liked a few girls too - Tonks was like her sister, with her prank loving. But since she got to know MC, she knew that she is dealing with someone special. Not only because MC is famous in wizardry world ... There are so many things appealing in MC, that Tulip was really puzzled sometimes. Yet she didn’t have the guts to tell so, even though there were numerous occasions. This year this has to change.

Tulip stood up, and approached the big mirror. She looked at the reflection - maybe I can change something in myself ? She looked at her face - no, that’s not it. I'm pretty after all, she thought to herself. At least this is what all the boys that have been dating her had said. Maybe change the hair dye ? Well, also no ... I like my hair red. I guess the easiest would be to change my clothes ...   
Tulip spend some time in her wardrobe, to look for something more intriguing. She end up with wearing high heels, and a dress - but not the one she wore for yule ball. This one was candy apple red, and quite short, exposing her long skinny legs. To top this, she decided to put on some makeup, and after she finished, she looked stunning. Yes, this will make it, Tulip thought to herself ... Now to only find a way, how to get closer to MC ...

In Brighton MC and Ismelda were already leaving. MC locked the place up, and suddenly the weather has changed. The wind was getting stronger, and it seemed like the rain is coming. Great, what a day for a trip ... But what was more important, was that Ismelda seemed worried.

\- What's the matter honey ? Something happened ?  
\- I don't like it ... I remember the day when ... You know ...

MC recalled the horrible story Ismelda went through.

\- Yes, but it’s over now. You are no longer cursed.  
\- I know, but ... This sudden change of weather always tells for something bad to happen. I'm just not sure what it is ...  
\- Don't worry. It’s just the storm, that's it. Come on, we have a long travel ahead ...

MC and Ismelda left the summer house, and head for the train station in town. At the same time Tulip was still glaring at herself in the mirror with an evil grin. And yet at the same time one mirror at Hogwarts reflected something strange, even though there was nobody in this room ...


	2. Chapter One

It was getting late, as the Hogwarts express arrived into the small platform. MC left the train, with Rowan by side, thinking about the welcome feast. Rowan seemed excited too.

\- Do you think there will be sausages and mash served ? I loove them !  
\- I think you'd have to ask Pitts, not me.  
\- Well, I thought that spending a whole year with him has taught you something !

Mc laughed. Yeah, the detention has taught MC some discipline after all. Plus gave an opportunity to learn some secrets about cooking. Since Ismelda likes to cook too, it was often fun to join her cooking something delicious. Meals prepared together tastes best !

\- Well ... Pitts is rather conservative in that manner, so I guess it’s certainly possible. We always have English cuisines after all.  
\- Great ! I'm just hoping there would be a big bottle of brown sauce as well !

Rowan hopped into the carriage daydreaming about the food. MC daydreamed about something different ... Or rather someone. Plus again there were those weird carriages being pulled by some kind of invisible force ... Hogwarts is still a mystery place.

Arriving at Hogwarts there was still some time left for the feast, as some of the fresh first years seemed to cause some havoc at the boats. MC thought that it would be fun to see the newcomers, so left the Great Hall for a moment, and headed for the boathouse. Ismelda winked to MC, as she was talking with Merula about her summer. Merula's face was red from jealousy. Maybe not exactly jealous about MC, but jealous about the Brighton vacations, time spent together with beloved person, fun and all the sweets eaten before dinner.

The water was calm, but there were sights of the small boats with lanterns in distance. Suddenly MC heard someone approaching the boathouse. MC turned around, and saw Tulip looking at MC with a gentle smile.

\- Hey Tulip ! How was your summer ?  
\- Hey MC. Not bad, but lonely ...  
\- Well I guess that's a problem of many students. I also spent my summer alone up until now... But why are you here ? Do you want to prank the newcomers ?  
\- That's a good idea, but ... I actually wanted to see you. I missed you during those days ...  
\- I missed you too ...  
\- Really ?  
\- Of course ! I always miss all my friends !

Tulip's smile faded a bit, but she was still looking at MC.

\- Yeah ... But at least we are back here. In our second house.  
\- And the new house for all the fresh kids out here. Let's sit and wait for them.

MC sat at the harbour, and watched the calm lake. Tulip sat right beside MC, much closer than usually. She put her head at MC's arm, and hugged. MC felt a bit weird at that moment, but after all they were friends. Maybe she needs somebody to be close with.

\- Is something the matter Tulip ?  
\- No, it’s just ... I love to watch the lake ... It's so calming.  
\- Yeah ... You are right ...

MC thought quickly that Tulip really must've had tough days during summer. Nobody likes to be lonely. But at the same time, she is best friends with Nymph, not MC. What was going on ?  
But to be fair MC liked Tulip, and to spend time with her. She was different than Ismelda, but she was always nice to MC, plus she is a beauty too. Guess that hugging a friend is nothing bad, right ? Feeling that MC watched the boats approaching with Tulip being close.   
Something was clearly the matter though. Her arms hugged MC stronger with every minute, so MC had to protest eventually.

\- Tulip, what is going on ? Do you want to squeeze me like the fresh orange ?  
\- No MC ... I just really missed you. I feel good when you are by my side ...  
\- Okay, but no need to hug me like we would be seeing each other the last time ...  
\- Like I said - I really missed you ... Sweetie ...

At this moment Tulip got closer to MC and their lips joined in a kiss. MC was so shocked, that for a moment the kiss last, but after a few seconds MC stopped, and stood up. Hugging may be okay, but this wasn't an usual friendly close-up. Tulip was up for something different.

\- What's the matter ? Don't you like it ?  
\- Why did you do this ? We are friends, that's it ...  
\- I know ... But I want more.  
\- But there won't be anything more than that ! I have a girlfriend, and you know that !  
\- Well ...  
\- So I think it’s better to forget what just happened. By the way ... I think it's time to go. At least I'm going.  
\- I'm sorry, but ... I really missed you ...  
\- I missed you too, like I missed all my friends. But not like that. I'm off ... Oh, and one more thing.  
\- Yes ?  
\- For your own good - better not tell anyone about that. Ismelda would kill you. Or at least torture you in some cruel way.

MC left leaving Tulip alone at the harbour. She looked at the fresh newcomers being guided by Hagrid. She was upset that her plan didn't work out, but at the same time she smiled. It's just a beginning ...

At the same time MC was traversing the long stairs, thinking about what just had happened. And MC meant that - what the hell had happened ? Tulip has never behaved this weird. Okay, she was a good friend, but nothing else. MC would eventually find out that she is in love, since they spent a lot of time last year. Maybe she realised that this summer ? Or maybe she felt jealous because of Ismelda ? Who knows. Right now it's just important that nobody would find out. Especially Ismelda, since not only Tulip would be tortured then ...

But it wasn't all that bad. MC didn't wanted to think about it that way but ... It felt good kissing her. Tulip was a delicate person. Unlike Ismelda she was quite skinny, and a bit taller. Maybe secretly she loved the mischief, but she wasn't a kind of a messy girl, just like Tonks. MC never thought about her that way, but she was attractive too. Immediately MC tried to portrait her with her natural hair colour, and it felt just too generic. She would look just like a normal Ravenclaw student. Maybe this is why she always dyes her hair ... To look original among other students.

She also started to use perfumes ... MC knew right away the Love's Baby Soft scent, very popular one nowadays*. Unlike Ismelda's style, this was one for the teens, not for an adult woman. Thinking about it, it was something charming in this scent ...

MC finally arrived at Great Hall, and sat right next to Rowan.

\- At last ! So, what was the deal with the newcomers ?  
\- What ? Ah yeah that ... I guess we have new pranksters on board ...  
\- You don't say !   
\- Yeah, Bill and Charlie's younger brothers. They must've made up something.  
\- That's crazy, they weren't even sorted yet ! I think that Tonks and Tulip ...  
\- What's with Tulip ?!  
\- Oh nothing. I just wanted to say that they will have some rivalry now.  
\- Ah yeah, sure ...

MC still thought about the close up at the harbour. The whole welcome feast went quickly, and straight after MC decided to go to bed. On the way MC met Ismelda.

\- Hey darling. Off to sleep I guess ?  
\- Yeah ... It was a long day ...  
\- You are right. Sweet dreams. Shame we can't sleep next to each other in Hogwarts ...  
\- Yeah ... But maybe someday we will again spend the night somewhere else ?  
\- Who knows. Bye darling.

Ismelda kissed MC and went to her room. MC felt increasing guilt of what just had happened. After some time lying in bed, and looking at the ceiling, MC was still thinking about this whole situation.

It was very late, and the whole castle was asleep, while MC decided, that it would be best to just forget about everything. Nothing really that bad had happened after all. Plus MC still loves Ismelda, and maybe Tulip is also a nice girl, but they are only friends. Thinking that MC closed eyes, and felt asleep.

At the same time Tulip was standing in an abandoned room looking at the big mirror. The candles created weak light, but beside some old furniture, and the mirror itself, there was nothing more in the room. Tulip was brushing her hair, trying to improve her hairstyle.

\- Yes ... Everything will be okay. Maybe this was a false start, but nothing we can't repair ... MC will be mine !

Whoever would be with Tulip in that room at this time would see something weird. The mirror didn't reflected Tulip, nor the room reflection. Inside one could see some weird shadows surrounding not her, but MC ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * do remember the timeline of the HPHM events - late 80's


	3. Chapter Two

The next day MC decided to meet up with Rowan after classes. After all they were best friends, so maybe Rowan would have an idea why Tulip was behaving that way. During the lessons MC tried to focus on the first subjects, but at the same time trying to avoid Tulip. The emotions were still fresh, so it was better to not see each other. During the lunch break, MC thought - who would know Tulip better than her best friend ?

MC looked around the Hufflepuff table, and fortunately this time she was alone, without Tulip at sight. MC quickly approached Nymphadora, and started a talk.

\- Hey, mind if I join you for a minute ?  
\- Wotcher MC ! Sure, come on ...  
\- Thanks. How's your summer ? Have you been pranking people a lot ?  
\- You bet ! I had no time to feel bored. One day I even started to prank muggles ! Luckily my parents haven't seen that one ... And how's you ? I heard you two spent some days at Brighton.   
\- Yeah ... It was great. But I wanted to ask you about Tulip.  
\- Okay ... What's the matter ? Did she pranked you yesterday, and you seek revenge ? You came to the right girl !  
\- No, nothing like that. But you were surely in touch during summer. Have you noticed anything strange about her ?  
\- Strange ? Well, not really ... She did wrote how lonely she feels, which was unusual, but you know, maybe she needs a new date, this time more seriously ? Her relationships never lasted long. But besides that ... I don't think so ...  
\- How about yesterday ? Maybe something in the train ?  
\- Well ... Not really. She said she was tired, so she took a nap ... Why do you ask ? Is everything all right ?  
\- Yeah, all right ! I'm just, you know ... Worried about her. I have a feeling she may be upset after summer break.  
\- Same old MC, worried about the friends. But that's why I like you ! You do care. Okay, I'd carefully ask her what's going on. You can count on me.  
\- Thanks Tonks !   
\- No worries. It’s good to NOT have problems like that.

Tonks smiled, while MC looked curiously at her.

\- Never say never ! Who knows when you'd get shot by a cupid's arrow !  
\- Well, certainly not in the nearest future. Sometimes I do wonder how would it be ... But at the same time I don't feel comfortable with being in a relationship. All the dos and don’t’s ... It's not for me. Don't get me wrong, I'd like to have somebody close to me. Although among all the people I know, I think nobody has enough life experience ... I need somebody more mature, since I don't think I'd ever be !

MC and Tonks laughed, as MC thought, this was very true. The lunch break was almost over, so MC rushed right to the herbology classroom, thinking about what Nymphadora has said - Tulip did wrote about feeling lonely. Something is definitely on. Maybe she really needs to be in a relationship with somebody, but why it has to be MC ?

Arriving at the place MC bumped into Rowan.

\- Hey MC ! Our first herbology lesson at year 6 ! Feeling excited ?  
\- As always ...  
\- Oh come on ! It would be fun ! Why are you walking with your head in the clouds ? Thinking about something ?  
\- Yeah. Something I'd like to discuss with you ... in private.  
\- I know what is going on. Evening at your brothers room ?  
\- You are reading in my mind.  
\- I'd love to, but you are the legillimens after all !

MC and Rowan laughed

\- Oh well, don't make me use it !  
\- No worries. Let's get into the class ! I'm hyped for the new dangerous plants to discover !

The rest of the day went quickly, as the first lessons were often quite short, leaving the whole evening for MC and Rowan. Arriving at Jacob's room MC still thought about todays conversation with Tonks. Rowan was already inside, waiting with the drinks and snacks.

\- Hey MC. Thought it may help to relax during the talk. Just like last year.  
\- Thanks Rowan. So, let’s sit. As you may have already guessed, I have a problem I want to discuss with you ...

MC and Rowan sat, and grabbed a chocolate frog.

\- I knew right away. Let me guess, something with Ismelda ?  
\- Well ... Not really. We spent wonderful days together, and she loves me so much ... I can't complain about it.  
\- Okay ... so what's the deal ?  
\- Well ... it’s complicated.  
\- I won't know until you tell me what's the matter.  
\- Okay, but you have to promise me - nobody would find out.  
\- You know me MC - I can hold the secret. You'd do the same for me. No matter what would happen. Now, get on with it.  
\- It's about Tulip. Maybe you noticed, that she behaves different since we arrived ?  
\- Well ... She may be a bit upset about something, but I guess we all have good or bad days. It happens. So ?  
\- I think she may be in love, this is why.  
\- Ooooh, now we are talking. So who is the lucky one ? Did you happen to know ?  
\- Oh yeah ... I do. It's me.

Rowan was clearly surprised, but at the same time become so curious.

\- You ? But she never expressed any interest towards you. Are you sure ?  
\- I'm sure. Unfortunately ...  
\- But what happened ?

And then MC told Rowan the whole story that happened yesterday. Hearing this Rowan became more and more serious. When MC got into the close-up part, Rowan spilled the butterbeer in shock.

\- She did what ?  
\- As I just said she kissed me. I was surprised too, but I stopped this, and immediately went away.  
\- Okay ... Now I understand. Well ... If you'd ask me, then I'd say you have to ask yourself a few questions.  
\- I guess. I have a lot of questions. So, what for starters ?  
\- This is probably a stupid one, but ... you still want to be with Ismelda, right ?  
\- Well, that's obvious, I do.  
\- Good. So now into the second one - why do you think she gained interest with you ?  
\- I don’t know ... I spoke with Tonks today. She told me that her relationships never lasted long, so maybe she really needs to create something more stable ? But again, why with me ?  
\- That's right. You are friends, so she probably would at least give you any signs, that she likes you more up until now. Especially knowing that you are now with Ismelda.  
\- I get it all ... This is why I'm not sure why she did it.  
\- Yeah ... But I think I have a theory. Maybe the latest months weren't easy for her, and she is simply a bit lost ? And now she would like to make a change in her life, find someone in her life, but don't know how to start. You did spend a lot of time with her last year, and she probably feels safe and comfortable with you. This is why she might have fell for you.  
\- You think so ? Well, if you put it like that, this makes a lot of sense ...  
\- This is the only explanation I can think about. After all we both know Tulip. She might have had a crush on some guys when she was younger, but she never took it seriously. But everyone is changing.  
\- You may be right ... So what to do ?  
\- Any way you put it, you have to talk with her about it, and explain the whole situation. No matter if you want to reject her, or not.

MC sat for a few minutes and though, while Rowan ate a pack of salt and vinegar crisps. Thoughts were flowing through MC's head, but at the end the conclusion was the same - we all tend to do weird things when we are feeling down ...

\- You are probably right Rowan. Thanks for your help. There is one more thing that keeps bugging me though ...  
\- Yes ?  
\- Why she didn't fell for Tonks ? They spend almost all the free time together, pranking people, and stuff ...  
\- That's a good point ... I don't know. Tonks is probably more like her sister, not love interest. Besides you told me, that Tonks is not looking for anyone right now. Tulip must know that.  
\- And what about Merula ? They were friends too ...  
\- Let's be serious here MC.

MC and Rowan laughed.

\- Yeah ... It's probably like you say. Thank you again Rowan. You are a true friend

MC hugged Rowan, and looked around at the big mess they left.

\- Ah, not again ...  
\- Don't worry. I've practiced a new cleaning spell. Just take a look !

One quick moment later the room was clean, and all the rubbish went into the bin.

\- This is more I like it ! I guess it's worth learning after all.  
\- You bet it is ! I keep telling you this since the first year !

MC and Rowan laughed again. MC's doubts were over. Now to solve this once for good.

\- Okay, so let's go back to the common room. It's getting late.  
\- Yeah. So when you are going to talk to her ?  
\- Even tomorrow. Sooner the better. I just hope it won’t break her heart.  
\- I hope so too, but ... She should've realised this would happen. Just be gentle. You are still friends after all, so she would probably realise this was a mistake. Besides, the days are still long and warm, so she would probably find someone who suits her better soon.  
\- Right. Now I'm feeling even more confident. Thanks once again Rowan.  
\- No problem MC. Tell me later how did it go !

MC and Rowan returned to the common room. This time MC fell asleep quicker than yesterday. There wasn't much to think about, after the conversation with Rowan. After all those situations do happen. Even tough MC wanted to be with Ismelda, and loved her, the close-up with Tulip wasn't bad. She is a nice girl too ... But it was enough thinking about her. It's better for them to be friends. After all, MC fell for Ismelda with a reason. Many reasons, to be precise ...  
At the same moment Tulip was lying in her bed, looking at the photo of MC she took last year. It's just a matter of time - she thought to herself - and you will be mine ...


	4. Chapter Three

MC got up earlier than usually. This night MC had a weird dream - Tulip was with MC together, lying in bed after having a good time. The weirdest part of the dream was the fact, that it all felt ... planned from the beginning. Fortunately dreams are just dreams, MC thought, and began to dress up. After some time MC arrived in the nearly empty Great Hall, when the breakfast was already hot and ready to eat. Beside a few students MC saw a familiar face at the Hufflepuff table ...

\- Hey Tonks !   
\- Wotcher MC ! Already here ? Are you now planning to become an early bird ?  
\- I'm not sure, although Talbot surely has bigger chances.

The duo laughed. Nymphadora took a wholegrain toast from the fancy silver toast rack with Hogwarts logo on it (5.99 pounds - order now !), while MC decided to join her and began to pour tea into the mugs.

\- So, have you talked with Tulip ?  
\- Yeah ... I have to say I did not see that coming ...  
\- Why ?  
\- Well ... You were right. She said, that she might've fallen in love ... And the person of interest is you.  
\- Oh ... Well that's just great. But why so sudden ?  
\- That's the thing I don't get. She couldn't really explain why. All I know is that it basically came to her one day, that you are the person, she wants to be with, no matter what.  
\- This doesn’t help me either. You know that I'd have to break her heart then ?  
\- I guess so ... But ... At least be gentle. She is my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt badly. After all, it would be me, who would have to sort things out, and hear the stories later...  
\- You know me, I'd never do such thing. But this has to stop. And speaking of which, I think she is coming ...

MC saw Tulip approaching the Ravenclaw table, so greeted Tonks, and approached Tulip. She suddenly became very happy seeing MC.

\- Hey MC ! I'm so happy I can see you again.  
\- Glad to hear that. We need to talk after lessons. It's about us ...  
\- Oooh, sure, whenever you want !   
\- Do you know where the Come and Go room is located ?  
\- Actually I have no idea ...

MC quickly explained how to get into Come and Go room. Tulip seemed excited about the meeting, which only made MC more nervous. The rest of the day MC was preparing for the evening talk with Tulip. When the time has come, MC had already the whole meeting planned, and was about ready to tell her that this has to end. Taking last deep breath, MC entered the Come and Go room.

Tulip was already waiting inside, and MC was hugely surprised. The room was decorated with candles, in a similar way when MC and Ismelda used to spend time there. The huge couch was in the middle of the room, with a small table nearby. On the table there were two wine glasses, a bottle of grape juice* and a grapes and cheese board. And Tulip ... Even MC had to admit, she looked stunning. She wore high heels, and her short candy apple red dress with legs exposed. Her lips were also in the colour of the dress. Her neck, forearms and fingers were decorated with jewellery. She greet MC with a tempting smile and a blink in her eye.

\- Hey MC ...  
\- Wow ...  
\- Do you like it ? I can wear it more often, if you want me to ...

Speaking with her sultry voice, she approached MC and gave a kiss in the lips. MC was so puzzled with this situation, didn’t knew what to do. The whole planned conversation was ruined.

\- Tulip ... We need to talk ...  
\- That's why we are here. Come with me sweetie ...

Tulip grabbed MC's hand, and walked into the couch. MC sat being unsure what would happen next, while Tulip sat in a way exposing her long skinny legs. Even tough MC tried not to look, boy - she got the legs (and she knew how to use them !). Tulip poured some of the grape juice into the glasses, and gave one to MC. A quick wand wave jinxed the record player, and the music began to play.

\- So ... What did you wanted to talk with me about ?  
\- Well ... Like I said it’s about us ...  
\- Sure it's about us ! I think we are making a good match ...  
\- We ... Actually no ... Tulip, we have to be clear on this subject. I do have a girlfriend, and you know about it.  
\- I know ... But is it really important ? I think we would make a better couple ...  
\- It is. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but ... we won't be together.

Tulip's face changed from passionate to serious. She clearly didn't wanted to hear that.

\- Why is that ? Is something wrong with me ?  
\- No, you are great ... It's not like that. But why of a sudden ? We know each other for some time by now, and you never showed any interest in me, other than being friends.  
\- Well ... To be honest I also don't know why I started to feel that way ... But is it important ? I know what I want ... and I want you !

Tulip approached MC and sealed it with a kiss. MC had to admit silently, that Tulip was very passionate with her feelings. Almost too much ... Like she was spending all her life energy to confess MC how does she feel. After a minute MC stopped the kiss, and looked at Tulip seriously.

\- Enough !   
\- Why ? I love you MC. More than I loved anything or anyone else.  
\- Tulip ... You are a great girl, but ... We can't do it. I love Ismelda. And you know it. I think we work better as friends. Maybe the last months have been difficult for you, but this is not the way you should overcome it. Besides ... I'm sure you'd find someone who suits you better. I know you used to date some boys, so you already know how it is to be with someone.  
\- MC, are you ... serious ?  
\- I am. I really don’t want to hurt you. Our friendship matters a lot to me, but ... That's all.

Tulip got up the couch, and began to walk back and forth. She was clearly thinking about something intensively. But MC also looked at her face. This was really difficult for her, like she was having a fight inside her. After a few minutes Tulip got back on the couch, and looked into MC's eyes.

\- Okay MC. If you say so, I will accept your decision. I won't be trying to get you no more, and we still can be friends ...  
\- I'm glad you understood. Thanks Tulip. You ...  
\- Wait ! There is one condition.  
\- Okay, what is it ?  
\- This night belongs to us. Only you, me ... And a lot of intimacy ...  
\- Wait, what ? We can't do it.  
\- Treat it like the "kiss goodbye". I want to be close with you this one last time.  
\- Well ...

MC thought quickly that maybe it’s not a bad idea. Nobody has to know, and Tulip would finally leave MC alone. Plus ... she really looked gorgeous tonight, and kissed with such passion ...

\- Okay Tulip ... I guess this night belongs to us ...

Hearing this Tulip hopped on MC, and the hot french kisses began. Jinxed record player has loaded a Terence Trent D'arby single**, and the lyrics filled the Come and Go room: _Fortunately you have got someone who relies on you. We started out as friends, but the thought of you just caves me in, the symptoms are so deep, it is much too late to turn away. We started out as friends ..._

Tulip laid back, and pulled MC towards her. She really wanted this night to be unforgettable. She wrapped her legs around MC's back, and got really close. MC was stressed, but after some time finally relaxed, and started to enjoy the close up. Her perfumes gave the sweet scent, her hair was long and soft, and her skin smooth as a silk. She really was a great girl. As the two young lovers seemed to enjoy themselves, the chorus was playing:   
_Sign you name across my heart. I want you to be my baby. Sign your name, across my heart. I want you to be my lady_

The morning sun was lighting the Come and Go room. MC got up, and saw Tulip lying next to. MC felt the guilt burning inside, and decided to leave this place. After all, the deal was done, and Tulip would leave MC alone. Running the empty Hogwarts corridors MC felt the need to talk with Rowan about what just had happened. A lot has happened ...

Tulip got up about an hour later. Seeing that MC is no longer around, she ran into the room with the big mirror, she used to spend time lately. She looked in the mirror, and started to cry with rage. The remaining furniture was destroyed, the vases were smashed at the wall, the old portraits were ripped. Only the mirror remained untouched. After some time Tulip was exhausted with the rage and crying, she collapsed in front of the mirror. Her eyes were red from the tears that ruined her make-up, her lipstick began to melt, and her beautiful dress was dirty and messy, just like her red hair. Suddenly a voice from somewhere rang:

\- Bring MC over here ! This is your last chance !  
\- I ... I can't ... I made a promise ...  
\- Foolish girl. Promises are only to be broken !  
\- But I ...  
\- You WILL DO IT !

Hearing these words Tulip immediately got up, and started to regain her composure.

\- When should I start ?  
\- Not now. Give it a few days. MC has to think, that everything is okay. For now just pretend everything is as it used to be.  
\- Understood.  
\- Good. Now, do something with yourself. You look like a pile of rubbish.

Tulip rinsed her make up in front of the mirror. All of a sudden her emotions were gone, as she was preparing for the new plan she had ...

At the same time MC was taking a shower, but the hot water couldn't washed off the guilt MC was feeling. It was burning inside MC's heart. Why did Tulip suddenly become so passionate towards MC ? Maybe she really had been through a difficult situation ? Fortunately right now it's history, MC kept repeating. It's history ... or at least thought so, not knowing what would happen in the following days ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * sorry guys, just like last time, I have to be family friendly  
** check the song list at the beginning of fanfic, to get the song info - I do reccomend to listen along


	5. Chapter Four

Three days have passed. Tulip was nowhere to be seen, but MC felt a deep relief not having to look at her again. The life was slowly going on, except the fact, that MC still felt the guilt inside the heart. It was best to wait, MC thought ... It was actually Rowan's advice.

After MC's hot night with Tulip, it was time to go back to the normal schedule. Taking a shower didn’t help, so MC thought that maybe a good breakfast would brighten the mood at least a bit. Arriving at the Great Hall MC saw Rowan already stuffing mouth with eggs and hash browns. MC joined, and grabbed a toast.

\- Hey MC. How did it go ? You didn’t came back for the night, so I guess you were with Ismelda ...  
\- No. I spent a night with Tulip

Hearing that Rowan almost choked

\- You WHAT ? Hey, it’s no time for jokes.  
\- I'm not joking. I talked with her and tried to end this. She agreed, but only on one condition.  
\- You mean, that she wanted to have you for the last night ?  
\- Yeah ... And to treat it like a "kiss goodbye".  
\- Oh great ... What a mess MC ...  
\- Don't tell me. But at least the problem is solved. She would probably be sad for some time, but I guess it’s only a matter of a few days. Nymphadora is her best friend, so she wouldnt be alone. And then she would probably find someone else, more suiting her. But eh ... If you could see her yesterday. She looked stunning !  
\- Tell me about it ! But well ... Maybe not here. Let's go to some quieter place ...

MC and Rowan decided to go to the corridor leading into one of the cursed vaults. After all nobody would be around this place. Arriving there MC described what was happening the previous night - about Tulip being dressed nicely, about her preparing the room, and her confessions to MC. Also how strangely she was behaving.

\- ... and then I went to take the shower, but it didn’t help. I still feel bad ...  
\- Yeah, no wonder ... But after all it's history now. We talked already about this, and I think you did a right choice. I just never realised, that Tulip may want to go this far ...  
\- So ... What to do now ?  
\- I guess you should go back to Ismelda, and at least try to forget what had happened. If Tulip would ask you again to make out with her, then remember that you had a deal she agreed to fulfil. You can also try to scare her off with Ismelda.  
\- Are you serious ?  
\- As serious as one can be.

MC and Rowan laughed. Yeah, maybe this was the right solution. After all it was only one night, there won’t be any more consequences of their little romance. At least MC thought so.

After the friends talked, the first few lessons passed. During the lunch break MC was still with head in the clouds, and bumped into Ben on the corridor.

\- Hey ! Watch your step !  
\- I'm sorry, I just ... BEN ? It’s you ?  
\- Oh, hey MC. Sure it’s me ! Why ?  
\- Sorry, I'm just still new into your new self. You know, the brave one ...  
\- Not only you. But what's the matter ? Having any troubles again ?  
\- Well ... I guess you can say that. But it's about a girl, so ...  
\- Oh no, now you are being straight rude ! If it's about the girls, then it’s not in my book ? Well I'm happy to say, that you are WRONG !  
\- Wrong ? What do you mean ?  
\- Ooops ...

Ben blushed and started to shiver maniacally, just like usually. MC knew right away, that Ben is hiding something.

\- Okay, now you have to tell me everything ! What's going on ?  
\- Well ... Just don’t tell anyone, okay ?   
\- Sure Ben. We are friends after all, right ? So, what's the deal ?  
\- The deal is that ... I'm no longer a single.

MC frankly did not see that coming, and almost jumped in place.

\- Really ? That is some news ! So who is she ?  
\- Her name is Tina, she is a second year witch. I have her photo with me ...

Ben reached into his pocket, and showed MC a B&W photo of a young witch. Not bad, MC thought, looking at the girls face. You could compare her a bit to the young Suzanne Vega (like on the "Tried and True" cover FIY).

\- Wow ... And how did you end up together ?  
\- You know ... It’s kind of a long story. But if you want to, I can tell you.   
\- Sure. Go on !  
\- Okay. So, as you may know she is one of the muggle born witches. I know that most people in Hogwarts are pure or half blood, so it was just a matter of time, when she got more attention from the bullies. At the end of the previous school year I was gathering my stuff, and when I was leaving East Wing, I heard some kind of struggle going on from the corridor nearby. When I looked there, I saw Tina being bullied by some third year students. They destroyed her notebooks, and surrounded her. She was on the ground, crying, and so scared ...  
\- Ah, I hate bullying !  
\- Well, you don't say ! But it all happened quickly. One of the students was preparing to throw a curse on her. I was so scared, but then I remembered how does the fear looks like - it was when you created that havoc with Peeves. I decided that I have to interrupt them - even if I would get kicked, then it would be usual stuff. So ... I just shouted at them to leave her alone.  
\- And what was next ?  
\- They recognised me immediately. But unfortunately one of the guys thought that I'm no fun to play with, and decided to hurt Tina. When I saw the pain in her eyes ... I stopped thinking, and I jinxed his face with FURNUNCULUS curse ! And then I jinxed the another one ... and another one ... and another one ... I was stepping towards them, they were running, but fortunately I grabbed the guy who cursed Tina, and made him say sorry. When he did I left him, and he ran off. Unfortunately for him, the curse lasted too long, and he still has problems with his face. That would teach him not to mess with her again !

MC heard the whole story, and was shocked. Ben's courage has finally showed up. Seems like all he needed was a kick-start.

\- Wow ... I don't know what to say ... What happened next ?  
\- I took Tina back to her common room. She was grateful for saving her, and wanted to thank me ... And well ... I got kissed first time in my life ...

Ben's face started to look like the beetroot, but MC was smiling widely.

\- You see ! Courage has its good sides !  
\- Well ... You bet ! And then we met again on the ceremony, and turns out, we live only 6 miles away from each other ! During the whole summer break we used to go for the walks nearby the river, and watch the sunsets together. I was often scared when I had to travel back home at night, but well ... Time spend with her, was even worth risking my life ! I feel like we really fit each other, she is probably the only person who accepts me, as who I am ... Once she invited me for a dinner she prepared herself. It was ... original ... but never mind that.

Ben and MC laughed, and MC knew right away, that Tina has still a lot to learn in terms of cooking. But Ben seemed a bit sad at the same time saying that, and MC saw this.

\- Everything seems to be okay, so ... Why the sad face ?  
\- Why ? Don't you understand ? She is at the second year right now, we are at sixth ... This year, and another, and we are out, while she would start her fourth year. I won’t be seeing her! And what if she finds another guy at this time ? I don't want to be forever alone ... (insert Pepe The Frog meme here)  
\- Honestly Ben ? This would only mean, that she wasn't worth your time !

This time it was Ben who was shocked with MC's answer

\- Excuse me ?  
\- Yes, you hear me right. Just think about it. You saved her, and time spend with her showed, that you two are most likely in love with each other. If this doesn’t mean anything for her, then maybe it’s better this way. Plus I don’t think that after two next years she would be thinking about any other guy than you. What I mean is that you really had changed Ben ! I'm no longer seeing in you the scared off Gryffindor student on our first flying lesson. Believe in yourself !

Ben hearing that looked up. His big eyes showed signs of disbelief, but after a while he looked at MC with a serious face. He really did changed.

\- You are right MC. The next months will show if she really is worth my trust. After we leave Hogwarts I'm going to give the best from me, find myself a steady job, so that after she graduates we can get married, and be together ! That's the plan I'll follow from now on !

Ben's face was still serious, but now an optimism has joined into his expression. All the doubts seemed to vanish from Ben's head.

\- Thanks MC. You are right. I'm going to talk with Tina today. And by the way ... You wanted to ask about something too ?  
\- Oh that ! Well ... Maybe some other time, lessons would start soon. I'm just curious about one last thing.  
\- Yeah ?  
\- Why is your relationship a secret Ben ? You know that you can come to us with Tina every time. We are friends after all !  
\- I know but ... Probably not everyone would believe that. Besides Tina is very shy, when it comes to the meetings in bigger groups. She only feels comfortable when I'm around.  
\- I get it. Thanks Ben ... And good luck !  
\- Good luck to you too MC !

Ben grabbed the books and headed for the lessons. MC slowly followed Ben, heading for next class. Wow, what a story, who would have guessed that Ben would have a girlfriend ? MC wished the couple all the best, but still wondered about the current situation. Near the class entrance MC saw Ismelda, who was happy to see her beloved person.

\- Hello darling ...

Ismelda looked around, and when nobody was looking she gave MC a french kiss. MC kissed back, but still couldn't forget about kissing other lips last night ... This task was harder than it looked like. After a moment Ismelda stopped the kiss.

\- What's the matter ? Having a bad day huh ?  
\- Yeah ... Don't tell me.  
\- I think I have just a solution ... Tonight, Come and Go room ?

MC wanted to be with Ismelda, but knew that it's not the best idea to go to that place. Besides... It wasn't easy to look again in her eyes. MC's guilt was burning so badly, that MC couldn't say anything but ...

\- No. I'm sorry.  
\- But why ? What happened ?  


\- It's just ... I'm tired. I won't be a good lover tonight. Maybe some other day. I'm really sorry...  
\- It's okay darling. We all have worse days. Rest well tonight.

Ismelda kissed MC quickly and entered the classroom. MC felt a bit better, but hoped that the bad feeling would end quickly.

Unfortunately it didn't. The next days MC was avoiding Ismelda, and contacts with her. During this time Tulip was preparing in the small room with mirror. When MC was traversing the big stairs, still thinking about the memorable night, Tulip was looking at herself in the mirror. This time she wore usual school clothes - skirt, shoes, and a shirt, but without a tie or a sweater, because the days were still quite hot. Her hair was arranged normally again, and her makeup was gone. She was once again the Tulip we all know.

\- Try this tonight !  
\- I will ... I just have to bring MC here, right ?  
\- Right. And you better not fail !  
\- I won't. I can't fail. MC will be mine. I will be MC's.

Tulip was still an attractive girl, but you could see her face changing for a bit. She showed no signs of exhaustion in her voice or behaviour, even her face lines were still smooth. It was her eyes, that looked like the eyes of a tortured person, who hasn't slept a few days in a row. Soon MC would find out what was the truth behind those eyes ...


	6. Chapter Five

The day seemed to be completely normal. At least MC thought so. It was already after the lessons, and MC was heading into the common room, when suddenly Tulip appeared from behind.

\- Hey MC. I hope everything is fine.  
\- Oh hey Tulip. I was wondering why you weren’t around ... But I do hope we are cool now ?  
\- Yeah, can you come with me ? I want to show you something.  
\- Tulip, no. We had an agreement, don’t you remember.  
\- I do. But I think that you should go with me anyway. Come and see for yourself what do I mean.

Tulip grabbed MC's hand and started to pull MC onto the corridor leading to the East Wing. MC didn't knew what was going on, so decided to check out this thing Tulip wanted to show. After all, if she would try anything funny again, MC can always go back.

Suddenly Tulip took a turn into the corridor leading to the small hallway. At first it seemed that there is nothing more in the hallway than a few suits of armour and some furniture, but then Tulip waved her wand, and a bookshelf moved to the side, revealing the small room. MC was surprised, so decided to enter the small room. Inside you could see some more furniture, a bed, and a big mirror nearby the wall. The bed looked like someone was sleeping here recently.

\- What is this place ?   
\- Ah, don't mind all this stuff. You should check out the mirror instead.  
\- The mirror ? Why ?  
\- You will see. Just look ...

MC decided to look at the mirror, since there was really nothing wrong with it. Looking around MC thought - what is this place anyway ? Tulip's secret hideout ? The mirror reflected MC, but in some weird way, like there was no surrounding reflected. Just MC, and darkness... After a moment something has changed. MC could see self, but with Tulip nearby. She approached MC, they both hugged ... Suddenly MC started to feel like ... this is a good idea ... After a minute the vision has changed, Tulip and MC were dancing, while Tulip had her beautiful red dress on ... MC didn't knew what was going on, but it all suddenly didn’t matter. Nothing had any meaning, just to be with Tulip ...

While MC was admiring the show, Tulip has closed the bookshelf, and the duo stayed together in a small room. Tulip has jinxed the record player to play the Chris Isaak longplay*, and after that approached MC.

\- Do you like what you see ?  
\- I ... I think I do ...  
\- So now you understand, right ? We are meant to be together ...  
\- But ... why ?  
\- I don't know. I just feel it, and I know you feel it too !

Saying that Tulip approached MC and kissed deeply. MC tried to protest, but every inch of the body seemed to fall for this ...

\- Tulip ... Please no ...  
\- Why ?  
\- We ... can't ...  
\- Maybe ... But there is no other choice ...

Tulip kissed again, and MC gave up. Actually after a few seconds MC really started to feel the same. The passion was burning again in MC's heart, and it seemed that the guilty feeling was somewhat gone. MC felt just like used to with Ismelda - but right now there wasn't a single thought about Ismelda. Every single thought was focused on Tulip. After a very long kiss MC and Tulip finally splitted.

\- So ... Do you like it sweetie ?  
\- I do ... Let's not stop ...  
\- Maybe … you want a little more ?

Saying that Tulip started to unpin her shirt, exposing her bra. MC hugged her, and felt her soft skin on the back, under the palm of the hand. Although things were getting out of control MC suddenly seemed not to object. Rather to follow the course. When two young lovers enjoyed themselves, Chris Isaak sang:

_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way, what a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you, what a wicked thing to say you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

Tulip got rid of her shirt and skirt. MC also took off the school robe, and both of them went to the bed, when next kisses began. Nothing more mattered for MC, just to enjoy this moment together with Tulip. As the night has started MC started to feel like all the passion, happiness, and emotions of the world were accumulated in this very room. It felt so unnatural ... Like from another world. MC turned off the lights with the free hand, while the chorus played:

_And I don't want to fall in love - this girl is only gonna break your heart. No, I don't want to fall in love - this girl is only gonna break your heart. With you_

The duo did not slept during this night. Actually after the night, they spend the next whole day together, enjoying themselves. And the next night. When the sun rose again, the exhaustion has won, and they finally fallen asleep. MC woken up after a long time, while Tulip was still asleep. But MC did not feel right. The next few hours felt just like after a very strong party, that MC couldn't remember what was going on. If not Rowan, who found MC in weird circumstances, something even worse could've had happened.

Another few days had gone by, and MC had woken up on the hospital bed. Suddenly fully aware what is currently going on, and without any memories before the meeting with Tulip happened. There was nobody around, except for Ismelda, who slept at the chair nearby. MC instantly felt better knowing, that the beloved person is close. MC tried to get up, but felt too exhausted to do so, which seemed weird, after all this sleep ... Fortunately Madame Pomfrey noticed that MC awoke, and approached the bed.

\- Oh, you are finally awake ! I'll go inform professor Dumbledore ...

Ismelda awoke too, and seeing that MC is no longer sleeping, she has smiled widely

\- Finally ! You have no idea how worried I was ...  
\- Hey honey ...

Ismelda got closer and hugged MC. This felt like a deep relief. But MC was still unsure what has happened.

\- I was here with you the whole time, waiting for you to awake. I was so scared about you, my love !  
\- Thank you ... But what has happened ? I can't remember a thing ...  
\- You disappeared around week ago, and for the two days nobody knew where you were. Dumbledore thought that maybe its related to one of the next cursed vaults, but then your friend Rowan has found you at the clock tower. You were clearly under some spell, because you stood so close to the edge, you could fall anytime !  
\- WHAT ?  
\- I don't even want to remember this. I thought my heart would stop when I heard about that. Then they brought you here, and they were searching for answers, but couldn't find anything... So they decided to give you the sleeping potion, and to wait until the spell wears off. Fortunately it happened quicker than anyone thought.  
\- Oh great ... Maybe it's good that I don't remember this ...  
\- Don't worry darling. You are safe here. Do you want me to bring you anything ? Or maybe you need a little bit of love ... ?  
\- Thanks, you are wonderful, but ... I think I still need to rest.  
\- Okay darling. Don't worry, I'll be right by your side.

Ismelda didn't knew that they were being watched. Tulip has watched the duo from behind a statue, cursing silently.

\- Ah, so there is MC ... with that useless piece of rubbish. Oh, don't worry MC. Soon there will be only me, and you ... Together ... forever ...

Hearing the footsteps Tulip quickly ran off. After a minute Dumbledore entered the hospital wing, and approached MC.

\- Good evening miss Murk. I'm sorry, but I think you should leave for some time ...  
\- Of course. But can I stay outside, and return here later ?  
\- Sure thing. I'm just hoping that staying with MC won't collide with your plans of being a historian of magic.  
\- Even if this means learning whole nights - it won’t !

Ismelda stood up and left hospital wing, while Dumbledore sat at her place.

\- Good evening professor ...  
\- Finally awake ... Unfortunately we aren't sure what caused this unusual behaviour. Maybe there is something you can remember ? Even a little bit can be helpful ! Try to focus.

MC tried best, but couldn't remember a thing. All MC felt was exhaustion.

\- I'm sorry, but there is nothing ...  
\- It's okay. You need to rest. Right now we have to find yet another student, that may be a victim of this unknown curse ...  
\- Oh. Who it is ?  
\- Miss Karasu. She also has disappeared. But don't worry I'll let you know if we find her. Sweet dreams MC !

Dumbledore has left the hospital wing, and right after Ismelda has returned.

\- So, how do you feel darling ?  
\- Tired. I think you should get some sleep too. What time it is ?  
\- Almost midnight.  
\- Oh. So if you want to do something for me - go take a shower, and then sleep well. You can visit me tomorrow after the lessons.  
\- But I want to be with you ...  
\- Yeah, but I'd be sleeping anyway. So no real benefit from sitting there. Besides you probably spent a few nights over here, so I'd feel better knowing that you are finally sleeping in your bed.  
\- Okay darling. Sleep well.

Ismelda kissed MC goodnight and left the hospital wing. MC felt asleep quickly after, but had a terrible dream. Everything was distorted, as MC was going through the empty Hogwarts halls. Going through the corridors MC ended up entering the small room, where Tulip was lying barely alive. She looked at MC, and said "Forgive me MC ..."

Suddenly an unknown shadow appeared over Tulip's body, and covered her fully. MC wanted to run, but couldn't. Instead all the memories began to fill MC's mind. The memories of kissing Tulip, touching her body, her hair, her long legs, and even confessing love to each other. The last memories that came back to MC was looking at Tulip's eyes, while she said: "I'm yours ... Until the day I die ..." and after that the memory of MC waking up next to Tulip. Just like in that very dream from the beginning of the year.

MC awoke once again, with heart beating full speed, hospital pajama wet, and body shaking. This wasn't a nightmare. This was a recollection. That was the scariest part of the dream. It was still night, but MC knew right away what had happened. A terrible thing had happened - MC has cheated on Ismelda yet again ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * check the song list at the beginning of fanfic, to get the song info - I do reccomend to listen along


	7. Chapter Six

MC woke up early in the morning. There wasn't much sleep during this night. The guilt was so strong, that basically MC felt like a part of the inner self has collapsed. Something very wrong has happened, but at the same time ... why did it happened ? MC really had no idea why things turned out this way, especially because it wasn't a single rendez vouz like the last time. This was so intense, it felt actually unnatural. But what has happened, has already happened, and MC knew that this can't be no longer hidden. It was time to confess the events of the past days ...

After the breakfast MC snuck out of the hospital wing, and found Ismelda shortly after, chilling at the morning sun, at her usual place. She also had some of the big history books nearby. She was surprised, as madam Pomfrey instructed MC to stay in bed for the next few days.

\- Hey darling ... What are you doing here ? I thought you wouldn't be out since the Saturday...  
\- I can ask the same thing ... Why are you here, instead of attending classes ?  
\- Oh silly don’t you remember ? I gave up the herbology, because it’s not something that would help me in my future career. I wanted to study the history thoroughly. This is why I have some free time right now, so I could learn something a bit. But I planned to see you after the dinner ...  
\- Well, I came because we need to talk ... And I mean it.  
\- Of course darling. Did something happen ?  
\- Yes. Something terrible has happened.   
\- Oh ! What is it ?  
\- I will tell you, but ... At first you have to know, that I love you - no matter what. And I really regret what had happened ...  
\- Cut it out, tell me what's wrong !

Ismelda was really worried, while MC was struggling to tell the truth. After a few seconds with a shaky voice MC spoken:

\- I ... I cheated on you ...  
\- You did what ? YOU DID WHAT ?  
\- I spend the night with another girl. I swear I don't know how that happened, but ...

MC couldn't have finished the sentence, because Ismelda has already taken her wand, and threw a spell straight into MC's chest. MC flew a few feet and landed on the ground.

\- OWWW ! Ismelda, please let me ...  
\- I will ask only once ... Why ? Was it that bad with me ? I loved you, like I never loved anyone ...  
\- That's the thing. I ... Don’t know why. I only remember it happening, but I didn't wanted it. I guess it must have been some kind of curse ...  
\- Hogwash ! They inspected you right after they've found you, and you haven’t been cursed any way ! I guess I wasn't enough for you, right ?   
\- No ! Ismelda ! I swear ...  
\- CRU...

Ismelda was crying with sadness and anger, and was ready to throw a curse at MC. But she stopped immediately, and started to cry even louder.

\- I CAN'T ! I EVEN CAN'T HURT YOU WHEN YOU DESERVE IT ! LOOK HOW WEAK I BECAME. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU ! I. HATE. YOUUUUUU !!!!!

Ismelda threw her biggest book straight into MC's head, and ran away. The impact was strong, so MC lost consciousness.

After a few hours MC woke up, and found out that was still in the hospital wing. So, was it a dream ? But after a second the painful feeling came across MC's skull.

\- I guess it wasn't a dream. Great ...

Suddenly Rowan has appeared, and approached MC.

\- What happened ? I've found you lying unconscious at the courtyard. Why have you left the hospital wing ?  
\- Thanks Rowan. Well ... Are you ready for a great story ?

And then MC told Rowan everything that has happened. Rowan was interrupting MC's story quite often, especially when found out that MC and Tulip had met again. Finally after an hour MC finished, and was even more sad than before. Rowan tried to cheer up a friend, but without success.

\- So ... Do you think it's really that bad ?  
\- Honestly ?  
\- Sure ... We are friends, right ?  
\- We are ... Eh, it is bad. And you know this as well ...  
\- I do. But at the other hand I really don't know why this had happened. I never wanted to have any closer relations with Tulip.  
\- Well if you ask me ... I don't think it’s only about you and her. I think that there MUST be someone else involved into this.  
\- But who ? And why ?  
\- I don't know. But if you really don't know how this had happened, and Tulip suddenly felt in love with you ... this isn't normal. It’s just like someone threw an IMPERIUS curse at both of you, and made you do ... you know, all the things you did together.  


\- Maybe ... I don't know anymore. But who would do this ? And please - don't tell me about Merula ...  
\- How did you know I wanted to tell you about her ?  
\- Sheesh Rowan, you are so predictable !

Finally MC and Rowan had some laugh. But the problem remained.

\- But seriously. I don't believe it’s her. She is not powerful enough to cast IMPERIUS curse at one person at the time, not to mention two of them ...  
\- Well, this is certainly something we have to think about together. But sorry MC ... Not today ...

Rowan yawned loudly. MC realised that has been unconscious for the whole day, and it was getting pretty late.

\- Of course. Go get some sleep. But I'm still worried about Ismelda ...  
\- Sorry MC, but I can't help you there. You know how she is like when she is in her usual mood. And right now she is probably on rampage, torturing younger Gryffindor students if they come closer than 10 feet.  
\- Probably ... But I really didn't wanted it !   
\- I believe you. And Ismelda probably would believe you too. But she needs time to calm down. Right now she won't listen to anybody  
\- You are probably right. Thanks Rowan.

Rowan stood up, stretched, and proceed to the exit.

\- Good night MC ! I'll check on you tomorrow !

Rowan left the hospital wing, while MC laid down and thought about all the events from the past days. So much has happened, yet MC still doesn't even know why. Maybe its really someone else's fault ? Who knows. Minutes passed by, and MC still couldn't get to sleep. Suddenly MC's mind got streaked with another thought - where is Tulip ? What has happened to her after they split ? Maybe she is in danger ? This was something MC hasn't realised yet, because of all the mess that happened this day ...

A moment later MC heard footsteps, and after a short while the hospital wing doors opened. MC quickly covered with the bed sheet, and pretended to sleep, while madam Pomfrey with a prefect carried an unconscious student to the bed nearby.

\- Here ... carefully ...  
\- Madam ... is she ...  
\- No ... She is still alive. Where did you find her ?  
\- Nearby the path leading to the Care of magical creatures classroom. What do you think attacked her ?  


\- I have got no idea. Besides - we shouldn't ask what - we should ask who. She was clearly tortured, and in a very cowardly way.  
\- What do you mean madam Pomfrey ?  
\- Somebody had followed her, and threw a spell directly at her back. That's disgusting ! No wizard should ever behave like that !  
\- But who could have done it ?  
\- Who knows. Quickly young man, let's go to professor Dumbledore !  
\- But Dumbledore has left yesterday ! He had an urgent call from the Wizengamot. I believe it was about the Barty Crouch Jr. case, which means that ... He won't be back until next week!  
\- Ah ... So ... Let's inform professor McGonagall ! Come on !

The prefect and madam Pomfrey rushed outside the hospital wing. MC quickly got up the bed, and prepared for seeing a victim. So there we have it, MC thought. I'm sorry Tulip, but you should have realised how this is going to end. MC took a deep breath, and took a step forward, to see who is lying on the bed.

But it was then, when MC was shocked yet again. On the bed MC saw Ismelda ! She looked horrible - her face was red and covered with bruises. Her clothes were ripped off, and her hair was a big black mess. She was breathing very slowly and shallowly. At this very second MC realised perfectly what has happened. The emotions raised in an extreme way, MC felt like an earthquake has started. Eventually MC managed to take the last step, and collapse on the bed. With the last streak of a will power MC screamed, before passing away:

\- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ???


	8. Chapter Seven

MC woke up at the early morning. The first thing that came to MC's mind was to check on Ismelda, and fortunately Madame Pomfrey's magic has already done its job quite well. The bruises were gone, but she clearly needed more rest, as she was sleeping innocently, rolled in a ball, like a small cat. MC looked at her with a deep relief in a heart. The castle was still silent, only the morning birds were singing outside. MC sat by Ismelda's side gently.

\- Oh my dear ... It's really good that you are okay. Look, I didn't ever wanted to be with another girl. I really don't know how it happened ... But I know for sure, that I'll find out, and solve this once for all !

MC slipped out of the hospital wing shortly after, and got back into the common room. After a quick dress up, MC decided to wake Rowan up, and think about what to do next.

\- Hey Rowan, wake up ...  
\- Wha ... MC ? You here ?  
\- Yeah, I had to leave the hospital wing. I'm feeling fine anyway. Listen, we have to talk. It's getting serious.  
\- But what happened ?  
\- It’s Ismelda. She got attacked last night.  
\- WHAT ? No, that’s ...  
\- Don't tell me. Get up, I'm really clueless. I need your help.

And so Rowan stood up, and around 15 minutes later they were in Jacob's room. MC and Rowan discussed all the facts so far, and after that Rowan began to think loudly.

\- Hmm ... So we have an unknown attacker, who surprised Ismelda, and ran away. Earlier that day you two had an argument. All during this last few days, when you weren't around first, and then I found you at the tower top ...  
\- Yeah. What a twist of fate ... But who could have done it ?  
\- And what if it was Tulip who attacked Ismelda ?  
\- What ? No, that’s ...  
\- Think about it. It’s very possible. Especially since she is madly in love with you, and you had Ismelda as your girl ...  
\- But Tulip would never do such a thing ! I know her, and you too ! She is not that kind of a person ...  
\- What if she is not a Tulip we know ? What if - not anymore ?

MC stopped for a moment and thought about it that way. Maybe ... just maybe - Rowan was right ? Maybe really someone has threw a curse at her ? It would explain perfectly her obsession towards MC. But how ? And most importantly - what would happen next ?

\- Okay Rowan ... Do you have any idea what could it be ?  
\- What could be what ?  
\- The curse. Tulip must have been cursed by something. There is no other explanation.   
\- There is another ... Maybe someone is pretending to be Tulip with a help of Polyjuice Potion ?  
\- Nah, I doubt it. Remember that the results are quickly gone, and I spent with her the whole night. Plus somebody else would have noticed. Take Nymphadora for example - she is her best friend. Any talk with her, and she would easily see that something is not right. I'm sure it's Tulip, but under a spell we yet don't know ...  
\- Well if you say so. But I still have got no clue what might have gotten into her.  
\- Me neither ... But it was worth a shot. Maybe by some time you read a book about curses ?  
\- You know me - I did. Unfortunately I can't recall anything related into this kind of behaviour. I think it would be better to find someone who is better at spells ...

A light bulb lit instantly above MC's head.

\- Rowan, you are a genius !  
\- Thanks ... But why ?  
\- You know why. Who knows all the spells ? Who is the best at spells ?  
\- Professor Flitwick ! You are right MC !  
\- We have to inform him. After all he is a head of the Ravenclaw house, so he is probably also wondering what is happening with Tulip. Maybe he would know the solution, or at least help us to identify this spell ...  
\- So, what are you waiting for ? Go on !  
\- And what about you ?  
\- Someone has to attend lessons, so you can later borrow the notes !

MC laughed. That was so true. Besides Rowan already did much for MC.

\- You are right. Thanks. I'll join you later !

MC quickly rushed into the spells classroom, and waited until the lesson is over. Then, after other students went outside, MC sneaked in, and addressed Flitwick:

\- Hello professor !  
\- Ah, if it isn't MC ! What are you doing here ? You should be at the Hospital Wing ! As your teacher I'm obliged to ...  
\- I promise I will go back there. But I need your help. You are the best wizard when it comes to the spells.  
\- Ah please cut it out. Just the best one around. What is the matter then ?  
\- It's a long story. But I really need your help.  
\- Well, if it is a long story, then unfortunately it has to wait. I have other classes incoming, and some assignments to check ...

MC's face was instantly covered with sadness. Flitwick saw this, and quickly added:

\- But ! If you do promise to go back into the Hospital Wing, I promise that I will come visit you at the evening. And I will listen to your story.

Hearing that MC felt a deep relief. A glimpse of smile has returned at MC's face.

\- Thank you professor ! I promise, that I will go back and recover myself.  
\- Off you go now ! Remember - go straight into Hospital Wing. I dont want to be disappointed in you.

And so MC got back into Hospital Wing. Right beside MC's bed there was a guest waiting ...

\- Ben ? You here ?  
\- Hey MC. Yeah, I came to check on you. Where have you been ?  
\- Ah, you know. I'm still trying to figure out what happened, so I went to visit Rowan. Why aren't you at lesson ?  
\- I'm not attending muggle studies. Besides with Tina, I don't think I'd ever have to !  
\- Oh yeah. That's definitely a positive side of having her as a girlfriend.  
\- One of the many. But eh, unfortunately not everything is going as smooth as I would like to...  
\- What's the matter ? Do you want to talk about it ?  
\- The question is - do YOU want to talk about it ?

MC quickly looked at Ismelda's bed. She was still sleeping tight. This would probably last for next few days.

\- Well, its not like I have anything else to do ... So sit down, and tell me what's wrong ...

MC hopped on the bed, while Ben sat on a chair next to.

\- Well ... Yesterday I took her to stargaze nearby the Black Lake. I got the blanket, some sweets, took care that nobody would be around ... She seemed to enjoy it, as always.  
\- So ? What was the deal then ?  
\- Well you know. I've been through holding hands, hugging, talking for hours, looking in her eyes ... And the atmosphere was good, and all ... Plus you know - I'm now a brave guy ! So I decided I should ... try my luck.  
\- Try what ? What did you do ?  
\- Oh, nothing really. I just got closer, hugged her, and kissed. And then I wanted to grab her knee, but she objected. So I got back, and she suddenly become very sad.  
\- Oh well ... And what happened next ?  
\- She demanded to go back to the castle, so I took our stuff, and walked her back into the common room. She didn't kissed me goodbye, and haven’t talked to me since then. MC ... did I screw everything up ?  
\- Hey, slow down. Of course not !  
\- Really ?  
\- Yes. But you should be more gentle with her. You said yourself that she is very shy, haven't you ?  
\- I did. And that is true in general. But I thought that I'm actually someone special in her life...  
\- I'm sure you are Ben ! But that doesn't mean she would just give herself for you after being a bit more than a month together. Besides she is still very young. Remember yourself at second year Ben ?  
\- I don't want to remember my previous self ... But maybe you are right. I was too quick with more close ups. What to do next ?  
\- Well I think she needs some time to calm down. Try to talk with her tomorrow. Say that you didn't wanted to hurt her, or use her - am I right ?  
\- Of course !  
\- Great. I'm sure she will forgive you this. After all she has feelings for you. And one more tip I can give you - be more patient. I'm sure when the right time would come, she will let you know. And you would be more than sure about it then !  
\- If you say so ... Okay, I think this has sense ! I'm going to talk to her tomorrow.  
\- Remember to pick a quiet place. This way she would feel more comfortable. Plus it would be good to bring a flower with you. Every girl loves flowers.  
\- Thanks MC. You are a true friend. By the way I heard that Ismelda has been attacked. If you find out who did this, let me know - I'll wreck this person !  
\- Wow Ben. I know you changed, but this still surprises me.

They both laughed. MC was glad that even a little chat could help a friend. It was good to have them - Ben, Rowan ... they always have been supportive for MC.

\- Okay MC, it’s time to go. Next lesson would start soon. Need anything ?  
\- I'm fine. Go. And good luck tomorrow !

Ben waved the hand and went through the big door. After Ben left MC decided to take a short nap, and woke up around 6 PM. Quick check on Ismelda, and she was still on her bed, sleeping tightly. Half an hour later the door opened, and professor Flitwick went inside.

\- Good evening to you MC !  
\- Good evening professor ! Please, take a sit ...  
\- Oh no, I do need a few cushions first. Wait a minute ...

And after throwing a few spells, a big pile of cushions landed on a chair. Flitwick hopped on top of them, and looked at MC.  
\- I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I'm having troubles with one of the students from my house ...  
\- Is it Tulip by any chance ?  


\- Yes, it is indeed miss Karasu. She has missed her lessons for the past few days, and I'm not sure where she may be hiding. How do you know that ?  
\- It's because I want to talk about her. And you may not like this one.

Flitwick looked at MC with his curious blink in an eye. The often calm professor become serious at one moment. Little did he know, the story he was about to hear, would bring back some unfinished business from the past ...


	9. Chapter Eight

Professor Flitwick sat with a serious face, when MC began to tell the story. It won't be easy, MC thought, but it’s for the best.

\- Okay, so ... It all started with the welcome feast. I went to check on the newcomers, and then Tulip came, and behaved in a weird way. She sat close to me, gave me a kiss ... And then we met again, and she said she loves me ...  
\- And how is that strange ? You are still young, and miss Karasu probably felt in love with you.  
\- I'm more than sure she did not ! I mean ... We know each other for a few years by now, so she would tell me something earlier. Yet I have never seen any kind of interest towards me ...  
\- Well, so maybe somebody has given her the love potion ? Some students tend to prank each other with use of this ...  
\- It’s also not this. After all the love potion wears off after some time. Plus there goes more. The two days we went missing, we were together. And I’m not sure why but ... Suddenly I felt the same way. I can’t remember what happened later but ...  
\- Wait a minute. You disappeared together ?  
\- Yes. I remembered this yesterday.   
\- How did it happened ? So this was miss Karasu fault ? Please do tell me.  
\- It was right after the lessons. I was going back to the dormitory, but I met Tulip, and she wanted to show me something urgently. So I went with her, and she showed me a weird room with a huge mirror inside ...  
\- Hold on now ! A mirror ?  
\- Yes, a big old mirror ...  
\- This can't be true ... After all those years ...

Flitwick immediately hopped off the chair and went to the window, looking at the calm evening. MC has never seen Mr Flitwick being so serious and focused. Even his screechy voice was different.

\- I will be honest with you. The situation is more serious than we imagined ...  
\- Why ? What's going on ?

Professor Flitwick got back to the MC's bed, and looked straight into MC's eyes. MC knew right away - this is serious.

\- Miss Karasu is cursed.

MC couldn't really shake off the weird feeling after hearing such news from Flitwick. A curse again ? And why Tulip ? So many questions MC wanted to ask, but Flitwick continued.

\- To fully understand what just have happened - you should hear the story first. Are you ready?  
\- Yes, but ...  
\- Later. I will answer all your questions. I bet that most of them would be answered anyway.  
\- Okay ... So ?

Flitwick sat back at the chair, took a deep breath, and began to tell the story. You could tell, that this one, was something personal, at least a bit.

\- It all started back when I attended Hogwarts as a student, many years ago. Professor Dumbledore was just a teacher back then, but just like nowadays he liked all of his students. But ... he was still unexperienced, and couldn't have seen what was going on among his classmates ... And this is where the story starts. With a girl named Florence. Florence Palthrow to be precise.  
\- Who was she ?  
\- Be patient. She was one of the witches attending the same school year as I did. I knew her, but never really good, like most of the students. When we were at year 5, she felt in love with one wizard. But sadly - he rejected her, and told to get lost.  
\- That's rather sad story ... What happened next ?  
\- She was very upset, and didn't knew what to do. She was crying for a few days, dropped her lessons ... And nobody really wanted to help her out. We didn't really care about her. Everybody just thought, that this is normal, and she would soon be okay. But she wasn't. For many years I wanted to use the time turner, to go back, and help her, but ... I know this is not a solution to the problems. Besides, the person she hoped most to help her was professor Dumbledore anyway.  
\- That's right. If things would get out of control, I'd also ask professor Dumbledore for help. After all he is the most helpful person I know !  
\- Right now ... But not back then.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- He was still an unexperienced wizard. With great powers, but still waiting to be unleashed. Plus he lacked other experience too. Like the experience, to be a teacher - a second parent sometimes ...  
\- Do you want to say, that ... Dumbledore haven't helped that girl ?  
\- Sadly he didn't ... All he did back then was listening to her, and telling her to end up with that nonsense.  
\- WHAT ? That's not very like him ! I don't believe this !  
\- You may not believe, but it's true. He valued more education, and progress than feelings at some point. And this is also what he told her - to forget about the situation, and keep going on, unless she wants to fail her studies. And eventually got rejected from the school.  
\- No way ! I really can't believe this.  
\- Hogwarts was a different place back then. For example muggle born students weren't allowed to study at all. Headmaster Dippet preferred the strong rules. If she would fail her exams, the school would be over to her. It wasn't Dumbledore's idea. But he also didn't object back then. He was still building up his self. I don't think it should surprise you, that this hasn't helped her, and eventually headmaster Dippet decided to reject her from the school.  
\- This story is tragic professor ! Did she at least found her love after she was thrown away from Hogwarts ?  
\- She never left Hogwarts.  
\- How is it ?  
\- The night she got the decision from headmaster ... She went to the astronomy tower, and jumped ...

MC couldn't believe what had just heard. Was Hogwart really that bad of a place in the past ?

\- So ... What happened next ?  
\- We were all shocked about what had happened. I have to admit, I couldn't really look at myself for some time. While some of the students still didn't wanted to admit it - it was partially our fault. But I think it had the biggest impact on professor Dumbledore. He was really desperate, and wanted to resign from his function.  
\- This I can understand. I doubt he could ever wanted somebody's death. But he never resigned ?  
\- No, but he left the school for a year, and met with his friend. He never wanted to talk about this period, so I'm not really sure who did he met ... Anyway this was probably helpful for him, because the next year he got back. He took us all for a mountain trip, got together, and promised one thing. No matter how big of a problem would a student have - he would never ever again let anybody down, and would do anything to find a solution. And he really meant it. He became a wizard we know today.  
\- No wonder why this happened. But I still don't understand how this is connected with Tulip...  
\- Well, there goes the mysterious part. She only got one classmate, she talked with most of the time, yet she barely knew her. That witch has unfortunately died during the Wizard War, but she told us the story, about Florence's secret room, where she used to spend time. It was very small, and it had a huge mirror inside.   
\- That mirror ? What is this ?  
\- During the time Florence was alive, it was probably just a normal mirror she enchanted for the fun. But this is something I want to talk about in a minute. We could never find it. The location of this room was unknown for most of the students. For most of them ... During the day before the tragic happened, she told the wizard she fancied how to get there. And only to him. But this cowardly scoundrel had never got the guts to tell anyone about it ! He disappeared just after year 5 was over, and in later years he joined the Grindelwald forces.   
\- So, it seems like the person who found this room was Tulip ...  
\- Unfortunately for her. You see - headmaster Dippet was a wise man. He knew that a tragic death like this may unleash the evil. A curse was born during that night. This is why he destroyed all the belongings of Florence with magic, to be sure that nothing would remain as a cursed item. But since we knew about her secret place, we started to call the rumour about her room, a place with - The Evil Mirror. This was the last of her belongings, and some of us believed its cursed.  
\- Wait, do you want to say that ...  
\- Yes. Miss Karasu was cursed that way. She has found The Evil Mirror.

MC yet again was shocked, couldn’t speak for a moment. But the worst part had yet to come.

\- If you need a break we can ...  
\- No ! I mean ... This is so unreal ... Okay, but why was Tulip cursed ? After all she is not that wizard Florence was in love with.  
\- This is not that easy. Sometimes when very strong feelings are unleashed in a short time, a curse can't be controlled. I read about it during my last Hogwarts years, and even managed to get some informations from headmaster Dippet. He never really respected me, because of me having the goblins blood ... But he valued the need for knowledge and progress. This is why he told me everything he knew about curses similar to this one.  
\- So ? How does this work.  
\- The curse of the lovers - as headmaster Dippet used to call it - is created when one or two lovers can't live together, and their life is slowly falling apart. Suddenly they find themselves so desperate, they can't no longer express their feelings. This is a way for dark magic to release. The curse can enchant an object, so every other person using this - would be cursed. But as always with dark magic - you can't fully control it. This is why this curse was rarely addressed in persona.  
\- I get it. Tulip must have been looking at the mirror, and that's how she got cursed ... But I also looked at the mirror, and I'm okay.  
\- It’s because you looked at it only once. Miss Karasu must have been spending some more time in that room. Plus remember the circumstances you have been found ? The effects were quick. And sadly the bad effects ...  
\- Well if not Rowan, I'd be dead too ...  
\- This curse has made miss Karasu be in love with you. And I really mean it. Right now she probably is obsessed with everything you are doing, her every thought is focused on you.   
\- But why me ? She was never in love with me. Why not any other student she liked, like Andre ?  
\- Mr Egwu ? He is a great Quidditch player, but not the best wizard. While you MC, are holding great magical powers. And you proved this many times by now, breaking the vault curses. This is why the curse has pointed her towards you.  
\- I understand. I guess ... Why always me ...  
\- This is also why you were found in a dangerous circumstances. If you'd be dead, her whole life would be ruined, she would end her life too, and the curse would be re-born. Like a parasite.  
\- But I'm alive. The curse failed ... So, everything is okay now ?

Flitwick made a very serious face. MC was afraid of hearing the next informations, but it was inevitable.

\- It's not okay. It's actually still bad.  
\- Why ?  
\- You see ... All the time miss Karasu was out, she was focusing only on you. But this curse is powering up the emotions by hundreds of times. She isn't acting like a human no longer. Basically her every move, her every decision right now is made, towards you. This also does mean, she is using all her life energy, to be with you. She may not look like it from the outside, but inside ... She is almost empty.  
\- Wait, do you want to say that ...  
\- Unfortunately yes ... Miss Karasu would be in love with you ... Until she dies.


	10. Chapter Nine

The freshly acquired information rang in MC's head. It all started to make sense. MC couldn't help but to hear Tulip's voice over and over again: "I'm yours ... until the day I die"

\- Professor ...  
\- I'm very sorry, but this is how this curse works. There are ways to break the curse, but ...

MC jumped out of the bed, and grabbed professor Flitwick.

\- We have to save her !  
\- But MC ! Please behave !

MC let go of Flitwick’s suit.

\- I'm sorry ...  
\- That's better. As you may remember, the curse breaker, who used to teach here last year is currently nowhere to be found. And Mr Weasley - with all respect - isn't experienced yet to perform such act.

MC remembered how madam Rakepick disappeared at the last Cursed Vault, and couldn't really be a trustful person. Even when it comes to curse breaking. Plus professor Flitwick was right - Bill was freshly out of the school, and probably wouldn't manage to break the curse. While MC slowly started to feel like it's no hope left, an idea was created.

\- Professor Flitwick !  
\- Yes ?  
\- YOU can break the curse !  
\- Oh my !

Flitwick suddenly became very nervous. This was something he never tried before. He was an experienced dueller, and knew numerous spells, but this might have been a harder task.

\- I'm very sorry, but I doubt I can manage to break the curse. I have never tried to do such a thing ...  
\- But after all you know a lot about this ! You studied it on your own, and wanted to end this! Right now I can't seem to find a better person to help Tulip.  
\- Well ... I do have to admit, that I know how to prepare everything, but ... I may fail.

This time MC looked seriously at Flitwick.

\- We may fail. But even the best curse breakers can sometimes fail. And I think it’s worth taking the risk. After all, there is no other way we can set Tulip free. You are a powerful wizard, we will do it together ! Also ... you are the head of the Ravenclaw house professor. You are responsible for your students ! Remember what professor Dumbledore said ? Hogwarts is our second home - so you may be as well our second parent !

Flitwick was having a really hard time. After hearing MC's out, he went to the window and looked at the Hogwarts grounds for some time. MC knew that it's best not to interrupt him. After around half an hour passed by, Flitwick returned. He got his courage back.

\- You are right. I will try to break this curse. But I will need your help.  
\- Thank you professor ! Of course I will help you !  
\- Don't thank me yet. First, let me give you a brief about the curse breaking ...

MC sat down, as professor Flitwick climbed on a chair by MC's side.

\- From what I read about this curse, the breaking process is quite easy. You just need to destroy the enchanted object, and the curse will break ...  
\- Sounds very easy !  
\- But there goes the tricky part. This will get rid of the cursed item, but miss Karasu will still hold the curse. And this is where things are getting complicated ...  
\- So, how do we manage to set Tulip free ?  
\- Before the cursed item is destroyed, we have to pass the curse from miss Karasu body, back into the item. A mirror in this case. The process goes like this - both you and miss Karasu have to be nearby that mirror. I will throw a releasing spell, that will create a bond between miss Karasu and the mirror. It's a very difficult spell to cast ... But I guess I can do it.   
\- And where my help comes in ?  
\- This is the thing. You will be the main part of the curse breaking.  
\- Me ? How is it.  
\- When I cast the spell, you and miss Karasu would be close together. The only moment curse can be transferred back is when, she would be desperate. To manage this you have to reject her feelings, no matter how much you would like to accept them.  
\- Is this really that difficult ?  
\- Remember the last time you were in that room ?

MC remembered the incredible feeling instantly. This would be probably really hard ... But we have to try at least MC thought. No matter what.

\- I will try my best.  
\- Are you sure you are up to this ?  
\- I am. Why are you asking ?  
\- Because if this fails ... You would be cursed too. And there is no escape after that. Both you and miss Karasu would be obsessed with each other for the rest of your life ... A very short life unfortunately ...

MC's thoughts become unclear. Of course, it was important to save Tulip, but ... Isn't that too much of a risk ? If the curse fails, this would be over. Not only the bitter end of a relationship with Ismelda, but the bitter end of everything ...

But MC also knew that breaking curses is not an easy job. And sometimes you need to take the risk to achieve the goals. MC could have backed up a lot of times from breaking the curses, but eventually always got the courage to proceed further. This will be difficult, and MC knew that, but already made the decision.

\- We will do this professor. I’m ready to take the risk.  
\- Are you really sure ?  
\- I am. Let's do this professor. Whenever you say.  
\- Okay. So dress up.  
\- Wait, you mean right now ?  
\- What did you expected ? Her life is in danger. We really have no time left !

MC dressed up quickly, and led professor Flitwick into the small corridor, where Tulip's hideout was located.

\- It’s here.  
\- Oh my ! So this is where Florence was disappearing !   
\- Yes, it’s here. Why are you asking ?  
\- You have no idea how many years I have been trying to find her secret room. But I never thought this is so obvious !  
\- Obvious ?  
\- This is a Lady Carmilla Sanguina corridor. Many believed she used to kill her first victim right here. Florence was always so interested in her, that unfortunately led her into creating a curse ...  
\- I see ... So, lets enter the room, and get this done ...  
\- Wait. Before we enter, I have to be sure - are you really up for this ? There is no turning back.  
\- I am.  
\- Okay. Be aware that after you reject miss Karasu, she may behave aggressively. Be prepared for self-defence. I won’t help you then, as I would be passing the curse back into the mirror.  
\- Wait a minute, you never said that ...  
\- Let's go.

MC and professor Flitwick entered the hidden room. Here goes nothing MC thought ...


	11. Chapter Ten

MC and professor Flitwick entered the room. Tulip was inside lying on a bed. She looked horribly - with messy hair, dirty clothes, and with her skin pale. She really was slowly dying... Seeing MC she suddenly stood up quickly, and approached the duo.

\- MC my sweetie ... You came ... But why did you brought professor with you ?  
\- Tulip, it's about us ...   
\- Honestly I don’t care if he sees this. I want him to watch us. I want everybody to watch our happiness !

Tulip approached MC and they french kissed. MC quickly end the kiss, and looked at Tulip.

\- What's the matter ? You liked it last time ...  
\- I did ... But this has to end ...  
\- It can't end ! I thought you understood last time. Come with me ...

Tulip led MC in front of the mirror. MC looked in the mirror again, and the visions were back. Suddenly the feeling from the last time came back. Professor Flitwick started to shout, but those shouts were getting quieter and quieter. MC already started to dream, but with the last breaths of will said ...

\- Tulip, we can't ...  
\- WE MUST !

And then Tulip kissed MC again. MC's mind was unclear, again nothing else mattered other than Tulip. MC grabbed her hips, and pulled Tulip towards. Suddenly the whole room started to disappear. MC and Tulip were high on emotions, and the visions of time spent in the future started to appear instead. MC's thoughts were filled with numerous memories ... memories that never happened.

MC and Tulip were together in a very nice place - a small wooden house, nearby the edge of the lake. The weather was sunny, and quiet. A few hummingbirds were singing nearby. Tulip was lying down at MC's knees, and looking into MC's eyes. She was dressed in a nice summer outfit. The time literally seemed to stop. Tulip asked MC:

\- My sweetie ... Soon we are graduating. What do you think we will be doing next ?  
\- I don't know ...  
\- I have a great idea. Why don't we keep on spending time like this ?  
\- But how ?  
\- Don't worry. This is our place. We can do everything in here. And I really mean it ...

Tulip stood up and led MC inside. They both entered the bedroom, and Tulip started to tempt MC by slowly taking off her clothes. MC was hypnotized by the vision, but deep down in heart knew, that this is just an illusion. Just an illusion, MC started to repeat. Just an illusion... Tulip was already standing in front of MC with only swimsuit on, but MC kept repeating with all the will power. It’s just an illusion ...

And suddenly the visions started to blend, until the complete darkness surrounded MC. A voice rang shortly after. It wasn't Tulip's voice. It was a voice of some other girl.

\- You think it’s all an illusion ?  
\- Yes. This is an illusion !  
\- You live in a world of illusions. You were always meant to be with Tulip.  
\- I wasn't. I love other girl. I love Ismelda !  
\- Oh really ? Too bad for you ...

And suddenly the visions got back, but right now it all started to look familiar. But at the same time it was different than MC remembered. The memories of last year, when MC bumped upon ... Tulip, and she got angry. Seeing Tulip reading a book nearby the fountain. Having a date with Tulip at the small cliff. Helping Tulip with the potions. Eating the pasta and dancing with Tulip in the Come and go room. Breaking the curse Tulip had, and planning the summer with her ...

\- Was it really like this ? Am I going crazy ?

Suddenly MC realised, that still is kissing Tulip in front of the big mirror. MC's mind was filled with everything about Tulip. It all didn't make any sense, but MC stopped to care. Tulip was close, and this is all that matters.

At the same time a small recollection popped into MC's mind. Something the curse couldn't change. A memory that couldn't have been changed. MC stopped kissing Tulip, and looked at her.

\- Tulip. How did we met ?  
\- Silly, don't you remember ?  
\- I'm asking seriously. You were friends with Merula back then, right ?  
\- Why are we talking about her ?  
\- Answer me. Was there anyone with you back in that day ?  
\- No ...

This answer led MC into thinking that something was wrong. And at the same moment remembered first time seeing Ismelda, being together with Merula and Barnaby. Ismelda throwing a spell at Barnaby, and later MC meeting ... Ismelda. Not Tulip. All the memories came back in one moment. MC knew that this is the right moment, and looked into Tulip's eyes - the eyes filled with pain.

\- Tulip. I won't be with you. Now or ever.  
\- Why ? What did I do wrong ? I will do everything you want, just be with me !  
\- I won't. I'm sorry Tulip. This is my last word. In this very place.

Tulip looked at MC with watery eyes, and started to cry loudly. She kept screaming "Noooooo", and collapsed into the floor. MC finally realised what was going on the whole time. Suddenly a bright purple light hit Tulip's body. MC quickly looked into the left, and saw professor Flitwick casting a spell at Tulip.

\- You did it MC. But be careful. I don't know what would happen next ...

Tulip slowly began to stand up. MC realised how bad the situation is. She looked very angry, as opposed to her usual bright mood. Her eyes were filled with hatred.

\- So, you think you can just leave me like that ? Oh no ...

Tulip reached into her purse, and took a knife. MC tried to stop her, as they both struggled through the room. Professor Flitwick was sweating, but couldn't stop the spell to help MC out. MC again had to deal with the situation by self. Tulip was raging, like she never did before.

\- There is a way to be together ... After death ...  
\- Tulip no !  
\- You will die here ... And I will lay down your body, and lay by your side ... And we will be joined for eternity !

MC tripped, and felt for the floor. Tulip hopped on MC, and was ready to deal the final blow. MC looked one last time at Tulip's eyes - and knew that it’s no longer Tulip, MC is dealing with right now. The curse took the last step to possess her body. MC closed eyes, and got ready for things to happen, but something different happened. Tulip dropped her knife, and collapsed. MC looked, and the purple light disappeared, while the mirror reflected a different girl wearing school robes. Was this Florence ? MC quickly looked after Professor Flitwick, and found out, he was standing in the corner looking at the mirror.

\- MC ! Destroy the mirror. Now !

MC grabbed the knife Tulip was holding, and threw it into the glass surface. When the blade crushed through the glass, a horrible high pitched voice appeared out of nowhere, and the mirror broke. But instead of breaking into large pieces, as usually, this mirror broke into incredibly small pieces, like a dust. The lights disappeared, and after a few seconds there was silence. The curse was broken. MC was exhausted, but knew, that the task isn't over yet. Professor Flitwick cast LUMOS and approached MC in the darkness.

\- We did it MC. It’s all thanks to you. Miss Karasu is free from the curse.  
\- It was really difficult ...   
\- But there is still no time to lose ! She is very weak. We have to transport her into Hospital Wing immediately !

Professor Flitwick cast a spell at Tulip's body, and she floated in mid-air. After that they quickly went into the Hospital Wing, and laid Tulip at the bed. Madam Pomfrey quickly started to give Tulip the reviving potions, but she was still out cold. MC wanted to stay with Tulip, but professor Flitwick took MC outside.

\- She needs rest. You will talk with her after she regain some strength.  
\- You are right professor. Thank you for your help. You saved her !  
\- We saved her. Without your help it wouldn’t have been possible. Tell me just one thing please.  
\- Yes ?  
\- How did you managed to break out of the curse ? The illusions can be so strong many might wizards felt for them. Yet you still managed to win.  
\- At some point I had doubts in everything. But there is always one thing that can't be erased out of the memory. I read that even dementors can't erase all the memories from the wizard. And the memory that saved me was ... meeting Ismelda for the first time.  
\- Miss Murk ? I thought you had happy memories with her ...  
\- The beginnings weren't so easy for us. This is why I remembered about her. And then it all came back.  
\- You are indeed a brave young one MC. Now, I'd urge you to not interrupt miss Karasu rest. Besides you need some too.   
\- Thank you once again professor !  
\- As you said earlier - I'm the head of the house. A second parent. And parents shall never leave their children in vain. Good night !

MC entered the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey has finished with Tulip. She was sleeping tightly.

\- Madam, is she going to be okay ?  
\- She needs a lot of rest. And a lot of chocolate. Just look at her ! And don’t even dare waking her up, or else you would be cured with a sleeping potion !  
\- Understood. Good night !  
\- I hope so ...

Madam Pomfrey exit the room, while MC looked once again at Tulip. She really looked exhausted. Looking at her skinny body MC realised, that she probably wasn't even eating anything for the last days. Well, that’s a good excuse to stuff the mouth with chocolates, at least.

But MC's mind was in a different place. MC went into the other bed, where Ismelda was sleeping. MC looked at her and thought:

\- See ? I will never forget you. Never my dear.

MC went to the bed, still looking at Ismelda. Finally this mess is going to end. All there is left is for Tulip to recover ... and for MC to tell Ismelda about everything that happened ... Being very tired MC eventually felt asleep, and this time at least had a good dream.


	12. Chapter Eleven

MC slept for a long time, and after waking up realised, that Ismelda is nowhere around. MC quickly stood up, and rushed into the big doors, but was stopped by madam Pomfrey.

\- And where do you think you are going ?  
\- Where is Ismelda ? Is she okay ? Why is she not here ...  
\- Easy ! She woke up in the morning, and got back into her lessons. Although she wanted to stay by your side, she was urged by professor Snape not to skip any more lessons ...  
\- So she is okay ... And you say, she wanted to stay with me ?  
\- Yes. But professor Snape haven’t and cant urge me into letting you go anywhere. You will stay.  
\- But ...  
\- TO YOUR BED NOW !

MC knew that arguing with madam Pomfrey is pointless, so returned into the bed. On the way back MC looked at Tulip at her bed. She looked much better than yesterday, but was still sleeping. What a mess, MC thought again ...

After eating the dinner MC saw Tulip moving a bit, and after a few minutes she woke up. MC immediately stood up, and approached Tulip. Seeing MC she started to cry loudly, but MC knew what to do. Sitting by her side, and hugging her MC whispered:

\- It's okay. It’s over. We broke the curse.  
\- I'm sorry ... I caused so much pain for you MC ...  
\- Don't worry. It’s over now. We are fine, and this is what matters.  
\- Please, forgive me ... I never wanted to cause you trouble, and break your relationship ... Besides I'm sure you didn't wanted all those things that happened ...  
\- Tulip, please. Of course I forgive you. You weren't yourself all this time. The Tulip I know wouldn't do such a thing. And I believe that this old good Tulip is back.

MC let go of the hug, and sat by Tulip's side. She seemed more calm, and eventually she stopped crying.

\- I remember everything I did. I'm so embarrassed ...   
\- Hey, don't be embarrassed. After all this curse caused both of us to act not like us. Besides... We are already 16 years old. A bit of close-ups isn't something weird. I'm sure most of our friends are already over something like this.  
\- But not as intense I hope ?  
\- Don't tell me !

And finally Tulip laughed with MC. It was a good laugh, and finally MC felt like the relation with Tulip turned into the normal one, MC remembered. Tulip was still MC's friend ... and friend only.

\- Oh MC ... I hope you are not angry. After all I attacked Ismelda, after she broke up with you...  
\- Well, I have to talk with her. This won't be easy, but I still want to be with her. And this is what matters.  
\- And do you want to be ... friends ... with me ? After all we have been through ?  
\- Do you think it’s possible ?  
\- I guess so. If you want I can even make an unbreakable vow that I won’t ever be trying to get closer to you.  
\- Never say never.

The duo laughed again.

\- Same old MC ... But I’m asking seriously.  
\- Of course we can still be friends. After all its a friends thing to forgive. Besides you were cursed during this time. And I think this is the best we can do.  
\- Yeah ... And by the way ... Thanks MC. For saving me.  
\- Sure thing. Any friend would do the same. Speaking of which - how are you feeling ?  
\- Still weak. I'm probably the most slim girl at Hogwarts right now. But don't worry, I'm not going to miss my chance to gain some weight guilty free.  
\- Tonks probably would visit you soon, and give you some sweets. She surely missed you too.  
\- I missed you all ...  
\- Anyone you missed the most ? Besides Dennis ?  
\- Oh no, don't start this again !

The duo laughed again. Tulip was weak indeed, but psychically she was regaining her usual better mood.

\- So ... Anyone ?  
\- Ah MC. After all I've been through at so intense level ? I think I need a looong break from relationships. I deserve this.  
\- I guess this wasn't pleasant to you after all.  
\- Maybe ... or maybe not exactly ...  
\- Woo, don’t make me blush !

MC and Tulip again had some good laugh

\- Hey MC, I'm not saying it was all bad. It was just so intense ... I think I would need things to start off slowly. Maybe someday I'd date someone again, I'm not denying it. But right now I have to focus on the studies. I have stuff to learn. Seems like I dropped some lessons.  
\- This sounds maturely. I'm hoping it’s the end of our problems.  
\- I hope so too ...

Suddenly the big doors opened, and Ismelda entered the Hospital Wing. She was in her usual "ready to kill" mood, and approached MC and Tulip. MC jumped, and started to stutter seeing her.

\- Ismelda I ... I can explain ...  
\- I know everything. Step back ...

MC was thrown back by Ismelda, and she stepped close into Tulip's bed. But Tulip looked at her seriously.

\- Ismelda, if it’s about me and MC, then you have to know it’s my fault. I deserve to be punished, not MC. If you want to torture me - do it.  
\- Torture you say ... Don't say a word. Like I said - I know everything.  
\- You know what ?  
\- Well ... At first I was mad at you. But then I was on the charms lesson, and after that professor Flitwick stopped me before I left the class. Then I got to know all the things you and MC did ...

MC was blushing like a boiled beetroot, but Ismelda continued.

\- But I also heard about you being cursed ... And this is something that changed everything. Tulip, I'm not sure if you already know, but I have been cursed too.  
\- Really ?  
\- Yeah. Let me tell you how did it went ...

And so Ismelda sat on a bed with Tulip, and told her the whole story. MC was standing nearby, as the two girls talked ... Like two good friends, they never were.

\- ... and thanks to MC the curse was broken.  
\- I never knew that ... That was very brave of you Ismelda.  
\- Yeah. But thanks to this ... I know perfectly how it is to be cursed. I'm sure you didn't wanted anything with MC. Did you ?  
\- Of course not. We were always just friends. That's all.  
\- I thought so. I never seen you trying anything with MC. I believe you and ... I hope you recover soon.  
\- Well, I never thought I'd hear something like this from you.  
\- Don't get used to it. It’s a special situation.

The trio laughed, but Ismelda suddenly turned into MC.

\- Ah darling ... I think we have to talk too ... Let’s leave Tulip, she needs a rest.   
\- Why can't we talk here ?  
\- I said - leave.

MC knew that arguing isn't going to bring anything good, so decided to leave with Ismelda, and they left the Hospital Wing. MC hugged Ismelda, and then the conversation started.

\- So ... I was really worried about you. And then I was really angry for what you did ...  
\- But Ismelda, I swear I didn't wanted it. You said yourself, that you understand this was a curse !  
\- Yes I do. I don't hold the grudge for that. This whole situation just made me think.  
\- Think about what ?  
\- About us. Are you certain, that you want to be together with me ... or not.  
\- What are you talking about ? Of course I do ! I ...  
\- I know, that right now you will be promising me things, but its no use. I already made the decision. Let's give ourselves some time ...  
\- What ? No ...

MC hid the face in the hands. Was it really over ? But Ismelda uncovered MC's face and smiled.

\- Darling. Don't be sad. This is not a breakup.  
\- Then ... What is it ?  
\- It's more of a break, than a breakup. We are still young. I think maybe we should try to be free birds once again. This would be a good test. During the spring we would meet again, and if we are really meant to be together - we will be together. I believe it.  
\- Okay ... If you really want it ... So does this mean, we are free to meet up with anyone we want ?  
\- Yes. Even right now I may have a new friend. Maybe not for romantic purposes, but I think I'd befriend the young Haywood ...  
\- Beatrice ? You are still up for that ?  
\- Why not. She needs a mentor.

MC and Ismelda laughed, like they used to.

\- Okay, but don't do anything stupid with her. She is only 12 years old ...  
\- So what ? And by the way - don't do anything stupid too !

The duo laughed again.

\- You got it girl. But I have one last question.  
\- Yes ?  
\- Does this mean, we shouldn't contact each other ?  
\- That would be the best, but I think it’s impossible to avoid any contacts. So I it’s probably best to just meet up less frequently. A lot less.  
\- Okay ... You know I love you. So I agree for this. But I hope that during the spring when I come back to you, you won’t reject me.  
\- I hope the same. Because I feel like I will be back. But this is something we both need. Just to be sure.

MC and Ismelda hugged again, and Ismelda went back into the dormitory. MC got back into the Hospital Wing, and upon arriving at the bed Tulip asked MC:

\- So, how was it ?  
\- Not really good. We agreed, that we need some sort of break.  
\- Great ! So this means, we can still try ?  
\- Tulip ! What are you talking abou...

And suddenly Tulip waved her wand and popped the water filled balloons above MC's head. Being wet, hearing Tulip's loud laugh, MC couldn’t help but smile.

\- You fell for my prank ! Haha.  
\- Just like good old Tulip ... Now I'm sure everything is going to be normal.  
\- Be sure about it !

MC and Tulip laughed together. Another broken curse, MC thought. Sometimes Hogwarts can be a dangerous place, but until you have friends - everything can be solved. With that thought MC felt for the bed, and took a deep breath of relief. Let's just hope things would get easier for now, MC thought ... Let's have a hope ...


	13. Epilogue

Time passed by, as the fall was over, and the days became colder and shorter. The first snowy days came to Hogwarts. MC and Tulip rebuilt their friendship, and their relations turned normal again. She was still the cheerful prank loving girl MC met a few years ago. With the help of their friends, MC also rebuilt the friendship with the rest of the gang.

As for Ismelda, MC was trying to keep the promise they made. She returned into her usual dull mood, but maybe she was meeting up with somebody different ? Who knows. MC on the other hand had no plans for romances, as it was time to learn and investigate the next Cursed Vault.

That day MC was slowly preparing for the Christmas feast in the common room. Rowan was dressing up too, trying on new and new creations. Really couldn't decide what to wear this time.

\- This ... or maybe this ... Hey MC, help me out !  
\- What ? Ah this ... Choose the blue one ...  
\- AGAIN ? What's wrong with you ? You have got no sense of style !  
\- Ask Andre not me !  
\- No way ! I have to rely on myself. Rowan Khanna, the second best styled wizard !

MC and Rowan laughed

\- Oh yeah. Maybe you will even surpass Andre on that subject ?  
\- I wish. Who do you think I could go with on the ball after the feast ?  
\- You ask me ? You should know better.  
\- Yeah, but ... I don't really have a match. Darn it, I'm already 16 years old, and still haven’t really dated anyone.  
\- You still have time Rowan. Don't worry. Maybe you'd ask someone on the dancefloor ?  
\- Easier said than done. By the way, who would you go with ?  
\- Nobody. I thought you know that by now.  
\- Really ? Well blame the gossip, but I think the only match for you is ... Tulip !  
\- Oh you little ...

And by that a cushion fight has started. It wasn't anything unfriendly, as they both laughed.

\- Gellert Grindelwald ! Do you dare duel me ?  
\- I do Albus Dumbledore ! Fight like a man !

And then Rowan took a big cushion and threw it right into MC's face. MC countered, and instead of choosing the outfit, two of the friends made even bigger mess in the bedroom. MC really liked those moments, when didn't had to think about the problems.

The next day MC and Rowan entered the Great Hall. MC wasn't even sure if staying is the right thing - there was always an option to leave for the Christmas break. But then MC saw Ismelda sitting alone by Slytherin table, dressed in her beautiful dress, with re-arranged hair. She was looking kind of dull, so MC knew right away what to do.

\- Hey Rowan, will you do me a favour ?  
\- Sure. What is it ?  
\- Go and ask somebody to dance  
\- What ? Hey I don’t even ...  
\- Do it !

And MC left Rowan puzzled. But after a minute Rowan saw a familiar face from the third year. Maybe it was the right moment to try ? Who knows ...  
MC approached Ismelda, and sat by her side. She still didn't realised it was MC.

\- Go away, whoever you are ...  
\- Okay, as you wish ...

MC wanted to really go away, but then Ismelda saw who it was, and quickly stopped MC.

\- Oh wait ! It's you. I thought its ... Someone different ...  
\- Who ?  
\- What do you think. Barnaby ...  
\- You still have a crush on him ?  
\- Well ... Not really. But I thought that since we never went on a proper date, I may ask him out. It didn't turned out great. He is all into the painting now, and probably wants to hang out with Badeea ... I'm not sure if she is interested in dating or not, but that doesn't really bother me. It's Barnaby who failed.  
\- So it didn't turned out great ? The break ?  
\- Not really ... How about you. Are you meeting someone ?  
\- No. I had to focus on my studies. I even thought about going home. But tonight ... I think I can meet up with somebody.  
\- Yeah ? Who is the lucky girl ?  
\- It’s you.  
\- Me ? MC, we had an agreement.  
\- We did. But it doesn’t mean we can't go for one dance together. Shall we ?

MC raised hand towards Ismelda. She seemed puzzled what to do, but after a moment, she took MC's hand.

\- Screw it. Let's hit the dancefloor !

An oldie song rang in the walls of Great Hall. MC heard the synth, as ELO started to play*, and the disco rhythm started to move the people's bodies.  
_It was 9-29, 9-29 back street big city. The sun was going down, there was music all around. It felt so right._

\- You know what MC ? I missed this.  
\- I missed it too. Let's have fun

_It was one of those nights, one of those nights when you feel the world stop turnin'. You were standing there. There was music in the air. I should have been away. But I knew I'd have to stay._

MC and Ismelda were dancing together as the chorus played:  
_Last train to London, just headin' out. Last train to London, just leavin' town. But I really want tonight to last forever, I really wanna be with you. Let the music play on down the line tonight._

MC was looking at the dancefloor, and saw other people having fun. Ben was dancing with Tina, and she looked happy with her boyfriend. Seems that even cocky Ben had something appealing in himself. MC didn't really liked the new Ben's attitude, but at the other hand - Ben's new courage level is something that shows they were growing up. He was still a great friend. At the corner MC could see Nymphadora talking with Tulip. Their friendship was a great cure for Tulip, MC thought. At the other end of the dancefloor MC could see a glimpse of Badeea dancing with Barnaby. At least that witch has got no problem with hairstyle, MC thought. On the right side - what a surprise - there was Rowan dancing with that third year student. MC smiled and thought to self - that's right Rowan. I knew you could do it. And in the middle of the dancefloor professor Flitwick was showing off his disco moves. Seeing MC with Ismelda he winked. MC knew right away, that everything is fine.

_It was one of those nights, one of those nights when you feel the fire is burnin'. Everybody was there, everybody to share. It was so right._

Then MC looked at Ismelda. She was again looking stunning. She exposed her legs a bit more than usually, and she really rocked the place. MC also loved when she had her makeup on. That is one of the things that make her special.

_There you were on your own, lookin' like you were the only one around. I had to be with you, nothin' else that I could do, I should have been away, but I knew I'd have to stay._

During the chorus the whole Great Hall was on fire.

_Last train to London, just headin' out. Last train to London, just leavin' town. But I really want tonight to last forever, I really wanna be with you. Let the music play on down the line tonight._

The dance was really something MC needed. The emotions were growing, so eventually MC approached Ismelda, and said calmly:

\- I know I shouldn't ... But we already did it so many times ...  
\- Did what ?  
\- This.

And then MC surprised Ismelda with a kiss. She didn't object a bit. The song was going on, as the two young people in love danced slowly.

_Underneath a starry sky, time was still but hours, must really have rushed by. I didn't realize, but love was in your eyes, I really should have gone, but love went on and on..._

Until the last notes of the song MC and Ismelda were together on the dancefloor. MC knew that it’s too late to leave Hogwarts. But it was worth it.

_Last train to London, just headin' out. Last train to London, just leavin' town. But I really want tonight to last forever, I really wanna be with you. Let the music play on down the line tonight._

After the song finished Ismelda went back to the table with MC. She was happy again.

\- Oof. I think I needed this. Thanks darling.  
\- No need to thank me. And ... Treat it like a date. Tomorrow I won't be bothering you with anything. After all we had an agreement.  
\- And that's MC I love ! You have really grown. And it’s the best thing to do. But I have to tell you ... Somehow I can't wait until the spring comes.  
\- Me neither. What a coincidence.

MC and Ismelda laughed

\- Okay darling. I'm getting tired. Are you staying here ?  
\- Yeah. I have to take care of Rowan. See you !

Ismelda kissed MC in cheek for goodnight. MC took a drink, and watched Rowan dancing with the young student. Who would have thought ...

Suddenly someone approached MC. It was Chiara. She wore a very beautiful white dress, that matched her hair colour. MC had to admit she looked nice.

\- Hey Chiara. You look great !  
\- Hey MC. Same with you, as always. Say, you didn't left for winter break too ?  
\- Yeah. But I have to say I like the feast so far. I really needed some time to relax. You know, the whole Cursed Vault mess.  
\- Well, last week there was a full moon, so I was also out. But tonight I can have some fun. Do you want to dance ?

MC haven't really thought about dancing with another girl, but after all MC and Ismelda had an agreement. Plus Ismelda was already out, and Chiara looked stunning tonight. The record player started to play The Police hits**, and MC smiling a bit said:

\- Sure. Why not.

MC took Chiara's hand and led her to the dancefloor. The slow rhythm made them dance slowly, and MC looked at Chiara. When Sting was singing the verse MC thought that Chiara really is a great girl. She looked at MC with a gentle smile on her face. Her white hair was something original among other students. The dance moved on, the young students seemed to fall for the magic of the music. Ben and Tina were already in a close-up situation. Chiara looked once again at MC.

\- I'm glad I stayed. So far we haven’t really had any occasion to chill together.  
\- Yeah, don't tell me. Say, why you have never stayed for the Christmas Chiara ?  
\- Well ... Let's just say I wanted some change. Besides winter can be fun at Hogwarts too. Especially the winter nights ...  
\- You read my mind girl ...

Chiara got closer to MC, and the rest of the dance was more intimate. After the song end, MC and Chiara went to the table to grab a drink.

\- Hey Chiara, what would you like ?  
\- Doesn't really matter ... Maybe Dr Pepper ?  
\- Here you go.

MC opened the bottles, and the duo cheered for the Christmas. It was getting quite late, as the dancefloor become even emptier.

\- I think it’s time to go ...  
\- Sure thing. Thanks for the dance MC. Do you think we can meet up again ?  
\- Why not ? We can even go out tomorrow if you want to. Hogsmeade awaits.  
\- Great. Let's meet at the courtyard by noon. Night MC.

Chiara kissed MC in a cheek, and walked outside the Great Hall. MC sat by the table, and thought to self "Well, why not. We don't really know each other, maybe this is the right moment ?". After a few minutes only Ben and Tina stayed at the dancefloor, as MC was sitting alone by the table, dripping the soda, and thinking about the upcoming time. Who knows what adventures may await ? This was something MC was soon about to find out. But this is a different story ...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
** check the song list at the beginning of fanfic, to get the song info - I do reccomend to listen along


End file.
